Abrazando a la Oscuridad
by JuudithhWolf
Summary: Harry Potter ha comenzado a tomar decisiones, no habrá más Dumbledore en su vida ni más Voldemort. Desde la muerte de su padrino había jurado terminar con ambos. Tendrá que comenzar a ponerse las pilas con el ejercicio físico y mental. Pero Harry había cambiado en algo y ni de lejos era el de siempre, a fin de cuentas uno supera una muerte de la forma que puede.
1. Capitulo-I- El comienzo

Capitulo-I-. El comienzo.

¿Deseas ser el dañado o ser el que daña?

_La muerte es algo que no debemos temer porque, mientras somos la muerte no es y cuando la muerte es, nosotros no somos._

_-Antonio Machado._

La noche caía sobre Surrey en el número cuatro de Privet Drive y en general de todo Londres. Harry Potter ojeroso y pálido como un cadáver, se encontraba sentado en su cama con la cabeza gacha sujetada por sus dos manos con la mirada fija en sus descalzos pies, la anaranjada luz de la farola era lo único que iluminaba la habitación. Distintos objetos se esparcían por la mesilla y la cama incluyendo libros, chucherías y una túnica arrugada. A su derecha dos periódicos amontonados relataban la visita De-quien-tú-sabes al ministerio, el nuevo ministro y la muerte de su padrino Sirius. El oji-verde aún tenía la cabeza hecha un lío por tantas emociones y sentimientos juntos; Por una parte estaba la tristeza, la cólera, la melancolía, la rabia, el odio, el dolor y la culpa mientras por otra la incertidumbre, la inquietud y la esperanza… ¿Era lógico que un humano pudiera sentir tantas cosas a la vez? Bueno ciertamente hablando él no lo sabía con claridad, pero no debía ser muy normal-No sé imaginaba a Hermione sintiendo eso en un examen.-.

Estaba muy enfadado con Dumbledore por ocultarle la profecía, muy enfadado… La simpatía y el cariño que le tenía al anciano, que casi era como un abuelo para él se había esfumado de la noche a la mañana… ¡Dumbledore y sus manipulaciones le había costado la vida a su padrino! Sin juicio doce años en Azkaban ¿Acaso no podía a ver recurrido como hacían los muggels? ¿Acaso no podía haberle hecho un juicio como a todos? ¡Hasta a Bellatrix le hicieron uno! Pero ya importaba poco todo aquello que pudieron hacer, ahora lo importante era terminar con las personas que habían permitido todo aquello.

El chillido de Hedwig le hizo levantar la cabeza, mirándola con enfado abrió su jaula y le acarició la cabeza.

-No debes chillar, tío Vernon se enfadará y no quiero más castigos.-Murmuró con la voz mucho más distante de lo normal.-¿No has cazado hoy verdad pequeña? Ves ahora, no es tan tarde.-Le dijo mirando el reloj que arregló hace años que la una y media de la madrugada marcaba.-No tardes demasiado, por si acaso tenemos que marcharnos.-Dijo. La lechuza le mordisqueó el dedo cariñosamente y salió volando por la ventana comenzando su cacería. _Vuela tú que eres libre_.

Si ocurría alguna emergencia lo mejor que podía hacer era prepararlo todo. _Alerta Permanente_ se repitió tal como su antiguo profesor le enseñó. ¿Cómo estaría ahora Moddy? Seguro que cazando algún mortífago, entrenando a Tonks o revisando las nuevas maldiciones… Y hablando de maldiciones, ¿Cómo estará Remus? No lo había vuelto a ver desde la muerte de su padrino y parecía tan roto como él; En sus escasas cartas podía notar la tristeza con la que escribía. Remus Lupin sí que tenía que saber lo que era el dolor, él había enterrado a sus padres hace años y ahora a su padrino cuando no hacia ni cuatro años que volvían a verse… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan injusto?

Colocó el baúl boca abajo y comenzó a sacudirlo sacando algunos libros que quedaban allí de Historia de la Magia, unos calcetines rotos y muchos envoltorios de caramelos junto a más porquería. Con un viejo trapo que tenía por allí lo pasó por dentro quitándole todos los restos de suciedad y comenzó a ordenarlo con cuidado, primero las túnicas y camisas, después los pantalones y así hasta llegar a la ropa interior; También guardó lo escaso que tenía que le serviría para el nuevo curso y algunos libros. Tenía que pasarse aún por el Callejón Diagón así que tampoco era una gran preocupación.

Mañana a las once en punto de la noche llegaría Dumbledore a buscarlo para "llevarlo a la Madriguera", no se lo creía ni él, el viejo querría algo, quizás hablar con él y había utilizado una excusa tan típica de un Slytherin. Los Weasley le habían invitado cómo cada año y a pesar de no tener ningún interés en ir, debía hacerlo… No quería preocuparlos más de lo necesario, menos a sus mejores amigos que seguro lo acribillarían a preguntas. El baúl estaba listo, lo colocó con cuidado al lado del viejo armario, dejó un poco abierta la ventana para la llegada de Hedwig y se quitó las gafas dejándolas sobre la mesilla para intentar dormir un par de horas. Miró el aburrido techo de color blanco y se prometió que cuando tuviera su propia habitación en condiciones pintaría el techo hasta que cada color estuviera gravado. Suspiró y cerró los ojos tapándose con la sabana deseando poder descansar esa noche; Dormir no importaba, importaba descansar.

Corría por un pasillo oscuro eternamente largo, las paredes de piedra negra y el suelo solo era una alfombra roja. Tenía que buscar algo, algo que ansiaba tanto como agua en el desierto… Nada se oía, ni tan solo sus pasos, ni tal solo su respiración. Todo se difuminó y cambió, estaba en el ministerio otra vez, estaba buscando con ansia una sala donde _la guardaban_, corría en busca de ella. Un dolor insoportable se le instaló en la cicatriz, una criatura de ojos rojos le abrazaba fusionándose con él, era un dolor tan fuerte que volvió a desear la muerte. Todo se acabará, termina con esto. Volvió a difuminarse y se encontraba jugando una enorme partida de ajedrez con Ron en una sala oscura, este se sacrificaba para que él y Hermione pasarán a la otra sala. Hermione se sacrificará para que Harry salvara algo… Mitad Quirrel, mitad Voldemort repitiendo una y otra vez que le entregaran la piedra. Harry en la enfermería contento de haber vencido a Voldemort. Todo volvió a difuminarse y muchas imágenes borrosas pasaron de largo hasta pararse en una; El grito desgarrador de su madre cuando dio su vida para salvar a Harry, Cedric cayendo de forma inocente cuando Colagusano le lanzó el Avada Kedavra y por último Sirius cayendo tras el velo.

-¡Ah!-Gritó el chico despertándose sudoroso, los ojos tan abiertos como podía y la sabana enrollada en el suelo. Se quedó así unos segundos respirando con fuerza mirando al frente.-Joder.-Susurró asustado mirando de forma borrosa hacia su alrededor. Se colocó las gafas con cuidado revisó que su lechuza estuviera en su jaula (Durmiendo tranquilamente) y volvió a echar otro vistazo a su alrededor; Pero todo se encontraba bien, en calma. Miró el reloj que las cinco y media marcaba y con lentitud se levantó de la cama dándose cuenta del dolor que tenía en el cuello y cogió algo de ropa para darse una ducha ahora que podía. Una ducha fría y muy corta, lo justo para sentirse limpio; Después le tocó vestirse con la ropa _heredara _de Duddley y bajó a la cocina a comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

-¡Fenómeno!-Gritó su "querido" tío un cuarto de hora más tarde.-Te has despertado gritando y te has duchado cuando te dije que no podías hasta mañana. ¿Dónde está mi desayuno?-Le espetó entrando en la cocina con ese porte tan hosco.

-Tuve que lavar los platos, la encimera y recoger la mesa. No me ha dado tiempo.-Explicó encendiendo los fuegos.

-No es excusa idiota, solo te pedimos que te ganes la comida en esta casa y ni eso eres capaz de hacer.-Comenzó a elevar la voz.-Hazme el desayuno en cinco minutos y prepárate; Cuando vuelva del trabajo hablaré contigo.-Le advirtió el hombre-ballena sentándose en la silla.

-Un momento por favor.-Casi rogó suspirando; Le preparó dos huevos fritos, cinco tiras de beicon frito, un zumo grande de piña cortesía de su tía y la tostadora se encargaba de las tostadas.

-Ya era hora monstruo, llevabas dos semanas siendo muy puntual. ¿Se te olvidó el último castigo?-Preguntó engullendo los huevos.

-No.-Dijo amargamente.

-Buen muchacho, ahora prepara el desayuno de Tunante antes de que se despierte, también de Tuney.-Pidió _amablemente._-Rápido.-Añadió.

Harry no respondió pero en seguida con fingido entusiasmo preparó cuatro huevos, zumo de naranja y zumo de manzana; Los cuatro huevos, beicon y cinco tostadas, tres con mantequilla y dos con mermelada de arándanos. Mientras preparaba todo esto el chico pensaba, daba vueltas y vueltas a cómo salir de esa situación sin alertar al ministerio o a Dumbledore-no sabía que era peor.- , podría pedirle ayuda a Remus pero probablemente lo consideraría inadecuado-o estaría tan jodidamente deprimido que no valdría la pena intentarlo.- al igual que Hermione o cualquiera de los Weasley, Luna era demasiado inocente y no lo entendería, Neville era demasiado torpe, con Dean o Seamus no tenía una relación tan estrecha para pedirle eso, Cho Chang no era de confianza, no podía contar con los profesores de Hogwarts… Bueno, quizás, quizás sí podía contar con uno.

Era retorcido, muy impropio de él pero estando en esas condiciones… Tenía que intentarlo, nada podría salir peor.

-¿Qué debo hacer hoy?-Preguntó lo más educadamente posible esquivando su mirada.

-Quitar unas malas hierbas del jardín, limpiar la casa incluyendo tú habitación, pintar la valla de la casa con la pintura que está en el garaje de color blanca, Tuney se encargará de dártela y comprar unas cosas entre tú y yo. ¿Entendido?-Preguntó poniéndose en pie, pidiéndole permiso a una pierna para levantar la otra.

-Sí señor.-Dijo sirviendo la mesa.

-Como te vallas de la lengua tendremos problemas monstruo y tú no quieres eso.-Le advirtió señalándolo.-Me voy.-Se despidió yéndose hacia la puerta.

-Tenga un buen día.-Tenía que repetir cada vez que él salía de casa, una grave humillación. El famoso chico Potter siendo el elfo domestico de tres inservibles muggels que repudiaban la magia; Nada más que añadir.

Subió con el máximo silencio que pudo lograr en las rechinantes escaleras de madera, y con rapidez ingresó en su pocil-Habitación que sus tíos le habían prestado amablemente de su primo y buscó un trozo de pergamino y tinta.

_**Profesor Snape.**_

_**Necesito **__**su**__** ayuda urgentemente, esta carta solo deberá leerla usted sino el pequeño incidente del pensadero se esparcirá por todo Hogwarts y no queremos eso, ni si quiera lo saben mis amigos. **_

_**Necesito ir al Callejón Diagón a hacer unas compras sin que nadie lo sepa, es la última opción que me queda, lo necesito en mi casa antes de esta noche ya que Dumbledore vendrá por mí.**_

_**Att: HJP.**_

Solo le quedaba rezar a algún dios que se apiadara de él y que Snape apareciera, a pesar el enorme odio y antipatía que sentían mutuamente, tenía que tragársela y pedirle ayuda. La enrolló en la pata de Hedwig.-Es para el profesor Snape, ves lo más rápido posible.-Le pidió abriéndole la ventana, mirando si algún vecino estaba despierto ya que tenía prohibido sacar a ese _asqueroso animal _por el día. Suspiró ruidosamente y bajo al salón comenzando con sus tareas veraniegas.

Remus Lupin nunca había sido un hombre con suerte, en la vida para ser exactos. Muy feliz con sus adorados padres Lyall Lupin y Hope Howell en sus primeros años de vida, muy feliz cuando llegó su primera evidencia de ser un mago, hasta cumplir sus siete años. Recordaba cada día de su vida aquella noche de luna llena; Su padre le advirtió que no confiaba mucho en que saliera hasta tan tarde pero él no le hizo caso, quería jugar con sus dos amigos muggels en el campo de básquet a echar unas canastas, la noche no era muy fría y las farolas iluminaban un poco el lugar, aparte ¿Qué daño le harían a ellos tres, que los conocía todo el pueblo? Solo un desconocido que apareció por allí tan rápido como se fue, logró morderlos a los tres. Apareció su silueta alta y su respiración fuerte, los dientes salieron a la vista y ellos corrieron por la otra entrada pero por más que los tres intentaron llegar a su casa no pudieron, él mordió a cada niño en el muslo de la pierna derecha. Desde entonces todo había ido de mal en peor. Cuando su padre lo encontró horas después y lo llevo a casa no fue la mejor opción, se transformó de forma lenta y dolorosa perdiendo la cordura e intentando atacar a sus padres cosa que no pudo, ellos por su bien lo encerraron en el sótano tres días, todas las lunas llenas siguientes hasta sus once años-Lo llevaron una infinidad de veces a San Mugo pero nada pudieron hacer.-, dónde pasó a estar encerrado en la famosa casa de los gritos gracias a Dumbledore. En Hogwarts conoció a James, Peter, Sirius y Lily quien él aceptó como sus amigos la primera noche, con quienes creyó volver a encontrar esa felicidad. Pero el mundo mágico no era bueno para los hombres lobos, todos con prejuicios que lo incitaron a tener miedo a ser rechazado, no pudiendo disfrutar al máximo sus tres primeros años. Contar que eres un hombre lobo no era tarea fácil, pero menos lo era escapar de sus cuatro amigos, confesó su gran secreto llorando como un animalillo sintiendo el miedo de ser repudiado o incluso de dañarlos algún día. Pero ellos cuatro lejos de asustarles se fascinaron y lo abrazaron hasta dejarlo sin aire, prometiéndole que nunca lo abandonarían por esa tontería. Todo mejoró de manera increíble hasta su último año cuando se graduó y la guerra comenzó poco después. Tuvo que hacer de espía con los hombres lobos- en el cual se encontraba el hombre que lo mordió.- por petición de Dumbledore, alejándose de sus amigos hasta verlos mínimamente. Cuando su tarea terminó se enteró de que Lily y James habían sido asesinados por Voldemort, quien fue asesinado por Harry. Su amigo Peter también murió y fue descuartizado junto a 14 muggels más por Sirius quién resultó ser el espía. No levantó cabeza durante los 12 años restantes viviendo en la miseria con la esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño; Dumbledore le aseguró que Harry estaría bien con sus únicos familiares vivos, la hermana de Lily y él le creyó. Cuando comenzó como profesor conoció a Harry y formaron una amistad bastante fuerte para su sorpresa, descubrió que Peter los había traicionado a todos y Sirius era inocente. El año siguiente lo pasó viendo a su amigo Sirius en aquella extraña cueva y el siguiente en la casa de Grimmauld Palace y un tiempo después murió en el ministerio.

Toda su vida llena de dolor y muerte, para hacer un libro. ¿Cómo levantar cabeza cuando no te queda _nada _para vivir, enterrando a todos sus amigos incluyendo a Peter quien había elegido tener un destino peor que la muerte. Y ahora se encontraba solo en una apartada mesa del Caldero Chorreante pidiéndole a su gran amigo Tom que le sirviera un whiskey de fuego y otro, y otro, y otro más; Así hasta llegar a siete, o seis o quizás ocho… Había perdido la cuenta.

Se sentía como haber estado siglos en aquella habitación, pequeña y oscura desde siempre. El caldero hervía con calma, sin prisa en el escritorio de madera. Él tenía que acabar de hacer esa maldita pocion, por que la odiaba mucho. ¡Le desagradaban las pociones para forúnculos! ¿Quién era la enfermera, Madam Pomfrey o él? Era el profesor de pociones eso era aceptable, pero no para preparar algo tan cutre como aquello. Incluso charlar con Sybill Trelawney era más entretenido que esa sosa pocion- y que Merlín le perdonará por ello.- ¡Hasta un crió como Longbottom podría prepararla a la pata coja!

Bufó añadiendo las púas de puercoespín, el último ingrediente de hecho. Se sentó en la silla y sonrió con ironía, el gran maestro doblegado ante esa mujer.

"Es tú deber hacer esto ¿Qué les pasará a las pobres muchachas de tú casa cuando se enteren de que su gran jefe de casa se negó a hacerles la pocion? Lo haría encantada pero estoy ocupada con las del Quidditch, si Potter o el señor Malfoy juran con más precaución no tendría que hace tanta." Así de simple se había excusado y ahora le tocaba a él comerse el marrón. ¡Estaban de vacaciones por Merlín! Pero al menos tenía la cabeza distraída en algo que no fuera Dumbledore o Voldemort.

Se levantó apagando el caldero y comenzó a embotellarla con magia, no metería la mano hay. Un picoteo lo alertó y con la varita en alto se giró fijándose que tan solo era una lechuza en su ventana, que se le hacía vagamente familiar. Abrió la ventana con la varita y entró tan blanca como la nieve posándose en la silla, estiró la pata mostrándole la carta.

-Profesor Snape… Ayuda urgentemente, ir al callejón, pensadero…-Leyó por encima con aburrimiento.-HJP.-Leyó alzando la ceja.-¿El mocoso me está chantajeando?-Miró la carta y a la lechuza dos veces más, releyéndola pensando si no sería una alucinación. El chico Potter pidiéndole ayuda en secreto a él. ¿Enserio, Se había perdido algo estas vacaciones? No le había contado a nadie el recuerdo del pensadero, pura actitud Gryffindor a un que el chantaje era demasiado Slytherin.

-Tendré que ir, si tan desesperado está.-Murmuró con amargura.-Vuelve con el mocoso, iré enseguida.-Le aseguró a la lechuza que tras pestañear con esos grandes ojos se marchó por dónde llegó.

Ese maldito crio, le sacaría demasiadas arrugas.

-¡Potter!-Gritó Petunia desde el salón a pesar de que Harry estaba en la cocina.-Tengo que irme a hacer unas compras con mi caramelito. ¿Podrás quedarte solo en casa hasta la hora de cenar?-Le explicó y después se acercó a la cocina mientras Duddley se vestía en su habitación.-Te he dejado un poco de Rosbif al fondo de la nevera, intentaré retrasarme lo que pueda.-Le susurró con cariño.-¿Te ha quedado claro Potter? Quiero todo preparado para esta noche.-Le dijo más alto dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Vamos mamá. ¡No quiero tardar demasiado!-Dijo Duddley mientras cerraba la puerta.

Harry oyó los pasos alejándose y suspiró. Su tía por más extraño que pareciera había comenzado a echarle una mano dándole de comer cuando su tío se lo prohibía y curándole las heridas que Duddley o Vernon le hacían desde que llegó ese año a casa, se lo agradecía bastante-En los días calurosos hacer tareas cuando llevas tres días sin comer apropiadamente es muy duro.- a un qué le sorprendía.

Abrió la nevera y saco apartando la verdura su plato con alimento que ni se molestó en calentar, con las manos se lo comió hasta dejar el plato reluciente, lo lavó y lo dejo secar yendo a su habitación. Abrió el libro de Transformaciones de su cuarto año titulado "Del ratón al latón y de madera a bandera." Escrito por Dave Britt y se sentó en la cama repasando el capítulo 4.

Severus se miró en el espejo mientras se ponía bien los botones de la camisa, no es que le importaba verse bien pero no estaba muy acostumbrado a vestir de muggel y le era difícil elegir bien la ropa para pasar desapercibido. Se alegraba de ser un hombre por lo poco que tardaba en arreglarse, cogió su varita y salió de su vieja casa de la Hilandera desapareciéndose en la puerta para aparecer en un callejón cerca de Privet Drive y hecho a caminar buscando la casa del muchacho. No es que le costara mucho encontrarla a pesar de que todas las casas eran iguales, ver al chico pintando la puerta del garaje ayudó bastante.

-¿Potter?-Preguntó Snape tentativo.

Harry sudoroso se giró bajando la brocha que goteaba con pintura y se fijó en quién tenía en frente, vestido con una camisa negra, unos pantalones algo ceñidos y unos zapatos a juego se posaba Snape, con la piel tan pálida como siempre y el pelo tan grasoso como siempre.-Snape.-Saludó cortante.-Entre.-Le pidió abriendo un poco la puerta del garaje con el cubo de pintura y la brocha en mano.

-¿Qué hace pintando, el niño arrogante se portó mal?-Preguntó extrañado alzando la ceja.

-Pintó la puerta del garaje una vez a la semana.-Explicó quitándose la camiseta manchada.-¿Por qué ha aceptado venir?-Preguntó colocándose una azul marina.

-La curiosidad ha podido con migo.-Se justificó entrando en la casa.

-Cierre las cortinas y siéntese, le ofrecería algo de beber pero no _puedo._-Dijo sentándose en frente.-Le hablaré con franqueza, he pensado mucho si acudir o no a usted pero no me quedaba más remedio. No puedo contar con ningún otro conocido ya que no me entenderían, mis amigos se negarían y Remus está demasiado deprimido para ser de ayuda.-Explicó cruzándose de brazos.-Quiero que me dé su palabra, que me jure que no le contará nada a nadie.-Dijo mirándole seriamente.

-¿Cree que cederé a jurarle algo a un mocoso, por lo que vio en el pensadero?-Dijo Snape.-La estupidez Griffyndor no conoce límites.-Dijo

-Escúchame bien con esas orejas que tienes Snape, necesito tú jodida ayuda idiota. ¡No sabes lo humillante que es esto para mí, por si no te has dado cuenta encabezas mi ranking de la lista negra!-Le dijo levantándose cabreado.-Y tú asquerosa serpiente te atreves a negármela.-Le gritó apretando los puños.

-Escúchame bien niñato, en tú insignificante vida vuelvas a insultarme o juro que te mataré en segundos. ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte, acaso tú me has ayudado a mí?-Le recriminó poniéndose en pié.

-¿Qué quieres que te dé, que quieres que te haga?-Dijo Harry gesticulando.-Eres tú el raro, que sí Potter hacer mal esto, si hace mal lo otro… ¡Y después apareces Merlín sabe cómo y me salvas de todos los marrones! ¿Quién si no avisó a Dumbledore cuando fui al departamento, quién me salvo en primer año?-Dijo él mirándolo.-¿Cómo quieres que te ayude si no puedo ni entenderte?-Le dijo.

-No tienes idea de nada. Escúchame bien mocoso tonto, no pienso hacer ningún juramento que me lleve a la muerte por lo cual hay que matizar.-Dijo Snape.

-En el libro de historia de la magia para hacer la paz entre Salomón y su hijo Amé crearon diversos pactos y juramentos, una breve hipótesis del _Juramento del Silencio_ que un noble llamado Blazh lo perfecciono muchos años después. Todo lo que nos contemos entre nosotros no lo podremos comentar con nadie más exceptuando si estamos de acuerdo ambos; Si intentas hablar sin la autorización del otro por cualquier medio terminas mudo tres días, se te olvida escribir y la otra persona lo sabrá.-Explicó sacando su varita.

-A cambio quiero saberlo todo Potter, no hay secretos.-Dijo Snape sacando su varita.

-Yo, Harry James Potter trazo el _Pacto del Silencio_ con Severus Snape determinando que puedo contar con su ayuda _siempre que la necesite _sin restricción alguna. A cambio juro informarle de todo aquello que sepa cuando él crea conveniente.-Recito viendo como un hilo rojo rodeaba la muñeca del chico subiendo por la varita hasta la punta.

-Yo, Severus Snape trazo el _Pacto del Silencio _con Harry James Potter determinando que me informará de todo aquello que yo quiera saber sin restricción alguna. A cambio juro brindarle toda la ayuda que pueda en el momento que él crea conveniente.-Repitió viendo como un hilo verde rodeaba la muñeca subiendo con la varita hasta unirse con la Harry, se entrelazaron entre sí y se unieron haciendo una, después de un poco de brillo desaparecieron.

-Espero que no se arrepienta de esto Potter.-Dijo Snape.

-Creo que ya lo estoy haciendo.-Dijo el muchacho mirando su mano.


	2. Capitulo-II-Compras y Alcohol

Capitulo-II.-Compras y Alcohol.

Las cosas sólo dejan de existir cuando dejas de creer en ellas.

_Para que nada nos separe, que nada nos una.- Pablo Neruda._

-Muy bien Potter. ¿Ahora qué?-Preguntó Snape mirando a Harry de brazos cruzados.

-Tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagón, tengo que hacer unas compras que con los Weasley no podría hacer.-Explicó.

-¿Piensas ir así vestido?-Preguntó alzando la ceja.

-No tengo mejores ropas…-Murmuró cohibido.

-Pasaremos por alguna tienda muggel cerca de aquí, intentaré arreglártela con algo de magia.-Explicó comenzando a mover la varita. La camisa que le iba enorme la encogió hasta quedar de su talla y devolviendo el intenso azul marino, a los pantalones logró que algunos hilos se cosieran arreglando un poco las rodillas y demás, también consiguió que le encogiera unas tallas más.-Es todo lo que puedo hacer, no sé mucho sobre estilismo.-Dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Me he dado cuenta.-Replicó Harry.-Espera.-Pidió subiendo las escaleras para coger la llave de su bóveda en Gringotts.-Podemos marcharnos.-Dijo al bajar cogiendo aire.

-Potter tendremos que comprarte ropa discreta, no sería muy recomendable que nos identificaran juntos en el Callejón, ni en ningún sitio.-Dijo Snape.

-Compraremos algo en la calle de las tiendas, una vez fui con mi tía allí.-Dijo cerrando la casa.

El camino hacia la calle de las tiendas no fue muy largo, con caminar calle abajo lograbas llegar en quince minutos. Con el sol en lo más alto picando en todo su esplendor el chico tenía la ropa sudada y comenzaba a sentirse inquieto por la sensación tan pegajosa. A su lado el mayor iba rígido como un palo, con la mirada en frente tapada por algunos mechones de pelo y sin mencionar nada; Comenzaba a preguntarse si el profesor realmente era un vampiro-pero lo dudaba, ya estaría derritiéndose.-.

Cuando llegaron a la calle-que era más bien una plaza.- el chico miró todo a su alrededor fijándose en los niños de todas las edades que junto a sus padres se encargaban de encontrar lo necesario. Algunos se compraban algodón de azúcar azulado, manzanas de chocolate o calaveras picantes; Mientras otros tantos compraban globos, ropa o juguetes. Las tiendas todas decoradas de colores extravagantes y muchas luces parpadeantes que se veían a la perfección para llamar la atención de posibles clientes, todas ellas abarrotadas. Toda la plaza estaba llena de bancos de madera ocupados algo desgastados, árboles que se movían por la pequeña brisa y farolas apagadas.

-Compraremos primero la ropa oscura y después te cogeré algo más colorido tranquilo.-Dijo Snape mirando a su alrededor con desagrado.

-Aquella tienda se ve vacía y parece la más olvidada, echemos un vistazo.-Dijo el muchacho curiosamente.

-Malditos mocosos.-Se quejó Snape viendo a unos chicos disfrazados de payasos haciendo trucos con los globos, otros haciendo pompas gigantes y algunos haciendo de mimo.

Echaron a caminar hacia la tienda abandonada alejándose de las personas, en el rotulo rojo y negro se leía "Vestimenta de Mizuki." En color blanco con una luna morada dibujada en las puntas. El escaparate reluciente era tapado por una lona blanca y llegaron a pensar que estaba cerrado, pero en la puerta el cartelito de abierto estaba colocado. Severus entró primero seguido por Harry, al abrir la puerta una campanilla sonó al cerrarse el lugar quedó oscurecido en la penumbra impidiéndoles ver algo más que el mostrador.

-Buenas tardes caballeros, soy Herman Abendroth, ¿Qué necesitan?-Preguntó el hombre de pelo cano, ojos marrones y porte elegante.

-Buenas tardes señor, venía a por ropa para mí.-Dijo Harry mirando al dependiente.

-Muy bien muchacho, traeré al costurero.-Le dijo sonriéndole desapareciendo en una puerta trasera.

-Este hombre me suena de algo.-Le susurró Snape a Harry en voz muy baja.-Vigila.-Le indicó.

-Él es mi hijo Akira Abendroth, le atenderá enseguida.-Dijo Herman comenzando a sacar telas.-¿Señor…?-Preguntó dirigiéndose a Snape.

-Severus Snape.-Dijo poniéndose frente al mostrador a un lado de Harry.

-Señor Snape, podemos elegir las telas que usted desee y enviárselas a domicilió en un par de días.

-Verá, necesito llevarme ahora dos mudas para hoy y mañana. Si pudieran hacerme dos y el resto mandarlas sería una gran noticia.-Dijo Snape fingiendo amabilidad.

-Por supuesto señor, dígame que tela prefiere elegir.-Dijo Helman sacando distintos tipos, todas ellas negras.-¿Este color es el que buscan, cierto?-Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Así es. ¿Hay alguna que sea agradable para hacer deporte?-Preguntó.

-Tenemos distintas telas, pero yo recomiendo la Lycra; Es un poco más cara pero mucho más cómoda. Tiene como ventaja que es duradera, aguanta temperaturas muy calientes y entre otras no se moja el cuerpo.-Explicó.

-Perfecto entonces quiero una camiseta de manga corta de esa tela, el chico se encargará de elegir el diseño.-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Muchacho súbete en el taburete y estira los brazos.-Pidió Akira cogiendo un metro y comenzando a medir todas las partes de su cuerpo de una forma muy rápida.-Estira más las piernas, no bajes los brazos y sube la cabeza. ¡Pero no tanto!-Se quejó.-¿Qué quieres de diseño, muchacho?-Preguntó comenzando a anotar.

-Me llamo Harry.-Dijo con cansancio.-Quiero que sea negra, con una calavera blanca en el corazón cruzada por dos revolvers a juego y con dos franjas rojas desde los costados hasta el centro tocándose al final.-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Toma las medidas otôsan.-Dijo Akira dándole la libreta.-También esta apuntado el diseño.

-Me fiaré de su criterio Abendroth, los pantalones que sean negros cortos por menos de las rodillas y con el mismo símbolo en el la parte izquierda.-Pidió sentándose un pequeño sofá antiguo color café colocado a la izquierda del mostrador.-Necesita ropa normal de ir por calle, ilústranos.-Pidió Snape.

-Una camiseta negra de manga corta con el cuello de pico.-Pidió seriamente.-Y un pantalón que sea frío pero largo, como los de invierno.-Dijo Harry bajándose del taburete.

-¿De color?-Preguntó Snape.

-Se lo dejaré escrito en un papel para facilitar trabajo.-Dijo Harry arrebatándole a Akira la pequeña libreta dónde anotaba los pedidos.

-¡Harry, devuélveme eso!-Le gritó yendo hacia él.

-Cálmate, no miraré nada enserio.-Le dijo comenzando a anotar.

Pedido de Severus Snape y Harry.

Camiseta corta negra cuello en punta x2.

Camiseta azul marino tiburón estampado x1

Camiseta roja león estampado x1

Camiseta verde serpiente estampada x1

Pantalón tejano cortos a su gusto x3

Pantalón deporte rojo y azul x2

-Por el momento con esto tendrás bastante.-Dijo Snape arrebatándole la libreta y devolviéndosela al chico de pelo castaño.-¿Cuánto es?

-Por las mudas que os vais a llevar ahora son 20 libras en total.-Dijo Herman.

-Que buen precio.-Dijo Harry.-¿Tardaréis mucho?-Preguntó.

-Mi hijo es muy diestro, no tardará nada.-Dijo Herman riendo suavemente.

-Menos mal.-Dijo Harry.-No entiendo por qué los niños no vienen a esta tienda.-Dijo mirando alrededor sin ver casi nada.

-Por aquí vienen más adultos que niños, ellos tienen miedo de esta tienda.-Confesó riendo suavemente.-Pensarán que está el coco o algún monstro.-Dijo.

-Otôsan aquí tengo las dos mudas.-Dijo Akira trayendo una bolsa blanca con el título y el logo de la tienda gravado.-Tomen.-Dijo.

-¿Me puedo cambiar aquí?-Preguntó Harry abriendo la bolsa.

-En esa puerta hay un cambiador, Akira ve con él.-Pidió cobrando a Severus.

Harry sé miró en el espejo del blanco cambiador.; Seguía más pálido de lo normal y más flacucho, pero la ropa le favorecía bastante. La camiseta un poco suelta dejaba ver más de su cuello y sus blancos brazos, los pantalones que a pesar de sentirse como un chándal tenía la apariencia de un tejano negro con un cinturón rojo eran muy cómodos.

-Vámonos chico.-Dijo Snape levantándose con prisa.

-Hasta otra Akira, hasta luego Helman.-Se despidió Harry con la mano saliendo del local.

-¿Me quedo así vestido para ir a Diagón o me tendré que cambiar?-Preguntó.

-Irás así, no veo sentido a parar en otra tienda.-Dijo Snape.-Iremos a ese callejón de allá y nos apareceremos al lado del Caldero Chorreante.-Explicó.

-Pero me van a reconocer aún que valla con estas ropas.-Dijo Harry mordiéndose el labio.

-Pesado.-Dijo Snape fríamente. Movió su varita recitando hechizos en voz baja y el pelo de Harry se acortó al estilo Spiky pelirrojo oscuro de punta con unos mechones que tapaban la cicatriz a la perfección y los ojos se le pusieron castaños claros.

-Sabía que tenía que informare antes de venir Potter.-Dijo Snape con cansancio.-Agárrate a mi brazo.-Pidió.

Harry miró alzando las cejas a Snape y a su brazo repetidas veces, después de un momento y todavía sorprendido se aferró a él y al instante todo se volvió negro, le faltó la respiración como si barandillas de acero ardiendo se clavaran en su cuerpo, sus ojos y tímpanos estaban hundiéndose en él y entonces todo se calmó y cuando abrió los ojos estaba en otro callejón cogiendo una bocanada de aire.

-¿No has muerto y puedes andar? Entonces vamos.-Indicó Snape echando a andar.-Y enhorabuena por tú primera aparición, no has vomitado.-Anunció burlón.

Harry tuvo que acelerar el paso a pesar de sentirse con el estómago revuelto para alcanzar a Snape y cuando este entró en el Caldero Chorreante se chocó con su espalda.

-¿Qué diablos?...-Preguntó Harry poniéndose a su lado quedándose sin palabras cuando miró al frente. El local estaba casi vacío, casi; Un Remus Lupin desaliñado con demasiadas copas sobre la mesa cantaba a pleno pulmón una vieja canción de La hechicera cantante, con Mundungus Fletcher que iba a la par. Ambos abrazados por los hombros y meciéndose de derecha a izquierda con las copas en las manos libres.

"Acércate a mi caldero  
lleno de amor caliente e intenso;  
remuévelo con derroche  
¡y no pasarás frío esta noche!"

Fue lo único que el chico entendió ya que por la lengua trabada apenas se entendía nada.

-¡Seeeeveeruuus, amigo!-Dijo Remus con dificultad levantándose tambaleante.-Sieentate y tomate una gopa con migo.-Ofreció.

-Saco de pulgas.-Gruñó mirándolo con asco.-Levántate.

-¿Guieeen es tú amigicho Seeveruush? Preséntanos.-Dijo carcajeándose.-Tengo yo tengo que hablar con tigo, si con tigo.-Dijo poniéndose nuevamente en pie acercándose a ellos-llevándose varias mesas por el camino.-a paso lento.

-Apestas a alcohol.-Dijo Snape asqueado.-¿Cuánto llevaras tomando maldito idiota?-Se preguntó.

-Tengo que disculpaagrme, yo te traté muuuy mal de pequeeeños, lo siento taaaanto.-Dramatizó echándose a llorar mientras abrazaba a Snape.-Eras buen muschacho peerooo Sirius y James noo lo veeíaaan, nungca vieron másg allá.-Dijo con hipidos.

-Por Merlín.-Dijo Harry mirándolo sorprendido.

-Gremus me tengo que ig aaa trabajaarr, nos veremooos.-Se despidió Mundungus dejando una propina en la mesa incluyendo varios papeles.

-Adiooos Mundddungus.-Se despidió feliz.

-Tom. ¿Ha pagado todo?-Preguntó Snape irritado.

-Sí, me ha dado una bolsa lleno de galeones "de propina "cójalo, no timo a mis clientes.-Dijo el tabernero sacando una bolsa marrón con una cuerda dorada.

-Estúpido hombre. Eckber coge la bolsa, tendremos que llevárnoslo.-Dijo Snape.

Eckber asintió dirigiéndose a la barra y después de coger la bolsa fue hasta la mesa dónde los dos habían bebido y vigiló que nada se hubiera quedado allí. Algo le llamó la atención, unos de los papeles que Mundungus había dejado de propina; Con cuidado desdobló uno y lo examinó por arriba intentando entender los garabatos, que parecían una instrucción de algo pero no podía ni entender la lengua. Lo guardó en bolsillo y mirando a Snape lo siguió por la pared para entrar en el Callejón.

El Callejón no se parecía en nada al que Harry había visitado en años anteriormente, la mayoría de las tiendas cerradas y tapadas con tablones, la felicidad que parecía tener ese lugar se había esfumado y las pocas personas que estaban iban todas en grupos y sin pararse en ningún lugar.

-Vamos a Gringotts, no te separes de mi.-Le dijo Snape caminando.

-Esga todo gemashiado triste… Necesita colooor.-Dijo Remus sacando su varita.

-Serás idiota.-Le regañó Snape arrebatándole la varita y haciéndole un Silencius.-Mejor.

Llegaron a las puertas de Gringotts y Harry se fijó en el emblema de este Entra desconocido, pero ten cuidado con lo que le espera el pecado de la codicia, porque aquellos que cogen pro no se lo han ganado, deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, así que si buscar por debajo de nuestro suelo un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, ladrón te hemos advierto, ten cuidado de encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.

Sería de locos intentar robar aquí.-Pensó Harry al tiempo que cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

Snape encabezaba al particular trío de un hombre lobo borracho, un mortífago espía y un salvador del mundo mágico. Subieron las escaleras-Harry ayudando a Remus-flaqueados por dos goblins que miraban al hombre borracho de una manera sorprendida, después pasaron a un vestíbulo y llegaron a la sala principal. Goblins subidos en sus taburetes tras largas mesas contando galeones o rellenando papeleo, todos ellos demasiados ocupados para ver a sus visitantes.

Al final una mesa dónde un único duende acababa de terminar de entregar el papeleo, allí Harry sacó la llave y comenzó a hablar.

-Ejem, ejem. Buenas tardes, venía a visitar mi bóveda.-Dijo el muchacho al goblin desocupado.-Vengo a sacar dinero de mi caja de seguridad, Harry Potter.-

-¿Esa es su llave?-Preguntó alzando la cabeza.

-Sí.-Dijo alzando la llave.

-Esta todo en orden.-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.-Bóveda 687, Kobold les acompañará.-

Kobold que era otro goblin joven con pelo negro los guió en silencio por muchos pasillos que no paraban de girar, hechos de piedras cubierto de antorchas, en el suelo había unos railes. Cuando el goblin silbó un carrito llegó rápidamente, los cuatro subieron algo apretujados y se pusieron en marcha con Snape agarrando a Lupin que ahora estaba blanco y verde.

-Ni se te ocurra vomitar.-Dijo Snape mirándolo con asco.

Pero al hombre lobo le era muy difícil seguir esa instrucción con tantas vueltas a la derecha y a la izquierda. Cuando bajaron del carrito encabezados por el goblin Remus terminó vomitando en una esquina apoyándose en la pared muy tembloroso.

La puerta de su bóveda tenía grabado el emblema de los Potter. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y tras unos crujidos esta se abrió dejando ver montañas de Galeones, Sickles y Knuts, joyas, objetos y libros entre más cosas los acompañaban. Lupin se sorprendió mirándolo todo y Snape bufo con desdén.

-Coge lo que necesites Potter.-Dijo Snape.-Tenemos que reunirnos con algún director Kobold.-Dijo.

-Cuando recojan lo necesario, le avisaré.-Dijo seriamente.

Harry maravillado hizo caso a Snape y en una pequeña bolsa que este le tendió puso cinco mil galeones-a pesar de no necesitar tantos-por si las moscas. Después de la visita exprés a su bóveda subieron a un vestíbulo nuevamente con mármol y el joven Kobold apareció con otro goblin más viejo de orejas y nariz alargadas con escaso pelo cano.

-Buenas tardes señor Potter, soy uno de los directores del banco Algot. Tenemos que tratar unos temas como la herencia de su difunto padrino Sirius Black, nuestras condolencias. Pasen a mi despacho.-Dijo el Goblin cuando Kobold les abrió la puerta, cuando Remus entró el goblin cerró y se marchó.

-Verá señor Potter, su padrino dejó mucho más que la fortuna de la que probablemente habrá oído. La bóveda 711 tiene unos hechizos de reconocimiento, por lo cual deberá obtener la llave y en caso de que no lo reconozca no podrá entrar en ella. Su padrino le dejó toda la herencia Black a usted, ningún otro Black podrá sacar ni un galeón de allí, tampoco queda ningún Black vivo ya que están casadas y se cambiaron el apellido.-Explicó.-Un dragón llamado Uróboros que tiene el extraño don de poder comunicarse con cualquier Black o a cualquiera que él quiera la proteje. Tiene tres casas, un castillo que nunca hemos logrado encontrar y una infinidad de cosas más.-Dijo.

-¿Todo eso es mío, sin restricciones?-Preguntó algo emocionado.

-Por supuesto señor Potter.-Dijo el Goblin pasándole un documento.-Tiene que firmar esto aceptando o renunciando la herencia, también tenemos que darle una carta que se nos pidió entregártela cuando llegara el momento y suponemos que es ahora.-Dijo.

-Señor Algot debemos tratar nuestra visita con la mayor discreción posible, sin que nadie sepa nada a no ser que sea extremadamente necesario. A cambio nosotros podríamos hacer algún tipo de negocios con ustedes y hacer un pequeño donativo.-Dijo Severus.-Ni el ministerio ni Dumbledore tendrán que enterarse de nada y sé que el director pasa habitualmente por aquí, tenemos que quedar en la más estricta confidencialidad. Denos una semana para conseguir a alguien que se encargué de mantener la bóveda y hacer el papeleo y terminaremos todos los tramites correctamente.-Pidió Severus.

-Por supuesto, en ese caso volveremos a vernos en una semana. Avisen a cualquier Goblin que tienen que verme y enseguida les harán llegar a mi despacho.-Les dijo acompañándolos hasta la puerta.

-Soy asquerosamente rico.-Resumió Harry en un callejón al profesor Snape.

-Tienes una gran cantidad de libros que te deberás de leer, armaduras y casas. Te vendrá espléndido para la guerra.-Dijo.

-Lo veía venir. ¿Puedes ocuparte tú de todo el papeleo? En unos libros de historia de la mágia mencionaban alguna cosa del norte y si he entendido bien allí están los mejores materiales del país o del continente.-Dijo Harry.-Tendremos que pasarnos por allí cuando pueda antes de comenzar Hogwarts.-Dijo.

-¿Qué tienes que comprar?-Preguntó Severus.

-Comida para Hedwich, un baúl nuevo, libros, una escoba, ropa y algunos ingredientes de pociones.-Dijo pensativamente brazos cruzados al pecho.

-Nos separaremos, no van a atacar el Callejón ni te van a reconocer; De igual forma ves muy atento. Lupin irá conmigo y yo iré por comida para tú lechuza, tú baúl y ropa. Encárgate del resto.-Dijo Snape cogiendo galeones de su bolsa y saliendo de allí con Lupin.

-¡El baúl con compartimentos secretos!-Le gritó.

El aire deprimente del lugar hacia al muchacho sentirse cómodo y eso intrigaba a los vendedores de las tiendas pero para él, el cielo estaba de luto por la muerte de su padrino; No como ciertas personas, que siquiera habían derramado una lágrima. Se dirigió a la librería dónde compraba sus libros de textos y le fue gratificante que estuviera casi vacía; Revisó todos los estantes que él consideraba importante y terminó cogiendo demasiados libros. Cinco de Transformaciones avanzadas-incluyendo un apartado para Animagia-Cinco de Pociones avanzadas, cuatro de Encantamientos, seis de Historia de la magia, tres de Herbología, cinco de DCAO, uno de Astronomía, uno de Artimacia, uno de Runas Antiguas y uno de CDCM.

-Deja que te eche una mano.-Dijo un muchacho de pelo castaño claro por menos de los hombros, ojos castaños rojizos y una amable sonrisa.-¿Tantas has suspendido este año?-Preguntó cargando los libros de Pociones, Transformaciones y Herbología.

-Repaso de verano.-Respondió Harry.

-¿Quién va a querer descansar en la cama después de meses de estudio?-Dijo el muchacho irónicamente.-Soy Skyler Myklebust, un placer.-Dijo estrechándole la mano.

-Soy Eckber Kähler.-Inventó Harry recordando la batalla germana.

-Un placer entonces. Soy noruego y en el comienzos de verano he tenido que mudarme en Inglaterra con mis tíos, trabajo aquí en verano y festivos como ayudante para entretenerme.-Dijo sonriéndole.-No te entretendré más. ¡Eric tenemos un cliente, cóbrale!-Le gritó con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Deja de gritar mocoso entrometido!-Dijo Eric con enfado.-Serán cincuenta galeones y tres knuts.-

-No le cobres los knuts, te ha comprado muchos libros.-Dijo Skyler poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

-No voy a… No me mires así, no lo hagas.-Dijo el hombre cerrando los ojos.- ¡Esta bien! Cincuenta galeones y todo arreglado.-Dijo malhumorado.

-Un placer hacer negocios con ustedes.-Dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Terminaré pobre por tú culpa.-Le dijo el vendedor al muchacho.

-Permíteme.-Dijo Skyler haciendo que la bolsa con los libros se encogiera hasta poder llevarla en un bolsillo.-Que pases un buen día Eckber.-Se despidió alegremente.

El resto de las compras fueron rápidas y precisas, nada por lo que preocuparse. Se compró una nueva escoba más rápida llamada Silver Arrow de una marca poco conocida que ahora comenzaba a despegar-supo por el vendedor.- Tenía el mango recto y después subía haciendo vagamente una u al revés, por algunas partes negro y por otras azul; La parte trasera era negra y dorado. Era realmente veloz y alcanzaba una velocidad punta de 0 a 300 km/h y junto unas cuantas piezas que el vendedor le añadió por un módico precio podía añadirle un pequeño turbo y otras cosas más que miraría con más calma. Los ingredientes de pociones fueron bastante caros, Harry no se conformaba con cualquier pétalo de Jölu ni con cualquier escarabajo que le pusieran; El compró lo mejor y lo más caro.

Cuando los tres volvieron a reunirse en el Caldero Chorreante, el lugar seguía igual de vacío que antes.

-Me encargaré de conseguir la persona adecuada para solucionar lo de Gringotts.-Dijo Snape.

-Te dejo en tus manos todo el papeleo, si hay que pagar cualquier cosa te daré el dinero necesario, no hay que preocuparse por eso. ¿Habéis comprado todo lo que os pedí?-Preguntó Harry.

-Sí, nos aparecernos dentro de tu casa y dejaré las cosas allí. El lobo se durmió así que lo dejaré en una habitación de aquí con una nota indicándole que cuando despierte acuda a mi.-Dijo el hombre con cansancio.-Tom una habitación.

-Arriba la 14 está libre.-Dijo el tabernero.

-¡Hola Eckber!-Saludó Skyler.-¿Cómo fueron las compras?-Preguntó.

-Bastante bien Skyler ¿Y tú trabajo?-Preguntó.

-Aburrido, con estos tiempos la clientela compra lo justo y corriendo.-Dijo sentando a su lado.-Terminé la jornada de hoy ¿Te apetece tomar algo?-Preguntó con una brillante sonrisa.

-Estaría encantado, pero tengo que volver a casa o mis tíos me matarán; No les gusta que salga demasiado.-Explicó.-Nos veremos otro día.

-Eres un muchacho ocupado eh.-Dijo manteniendo la sonrisa.-Una pena, pero no pasa nada. Trabajaré en Hogsmed, podrás pasarte por la librería de allí.

-Lo haré Skyler. Tengo que marcharme, ha sido un placer conocerte.-Se despidió Harry cogiendo la escoba y las pequeñas bolsas.

-Puedes llamarme Sky, nos veremos pronto entonces.-Se despidió el muchacho quedándose en el sitio.

-¿Quién era Potter?-Preguntó Severus curioso.

-El ayudante de la librería, el me atendió.-Explicó aferrándose a su brazo.

Severus no mencionó más y se desaparecieron del lugar directamente en su habitación.

-Aquí están las cosas.-Dijo agrandándolas.-Me llevaré la escoba y el baúl, te lo mandaré mañana pasado como "un regalo anónimo" para no levantar sospechas.-Dijo el profesor astutamente.

-De acuerdo profesor, ha sido sorprendentemente de gran ayuda.-Dijo el muchacho burlonamente.-Nos veremos.-Se despidió. El profesor asintió y desapareció del lugar con un crack.

Harry sacó sus compras y todas las nuevas adquisiciones-incluyendo la que tenía puesta-las guardó en el baúl junto a los libros y a los ingredientes. Alimentó a Hedwig, guardó el baúl bajo la cama bajo un tablón suelto y se vistió con las feas ropas heredadas de su primo para no levantar sospechas. Tendría que comenzar a confiar en Snape mínimamente, él no quería estar ni con la Orden ni con los Mortífagos; Por lo que debería crear la tercera parte del juego. Ni apoyarían a un Dumbledore manipulador, ni apoyarían a un Voldemort psicópata. Deseaba que Hermione y Ron también pensaran como él, para estar juntos hasta el final.

Mientras preparaba la cena como su tía le había pedido continuó pensando en la pequeña escapada; Tenía muchas ganas de leer la carta que Sirius había dejado para él, pero hasta que Snape no completara los tramites sería un poco difícil así que solo quedaba esperar. También pensó en Skyler el chico de los knuts, y pensó en sí mismo como Eckber Kähler su nueva personalidad.


	3. Capitulo-III- Formando

Capí .

Caminante no hay camino, se hace camino al andar.

Las lágrimas son la forma en la cual nuestro corazón habla cuando tus labios no pueden decir lo que sientes.-Fairy Tail.

Lo que Harry más apreciaba de su tío Vernon eran sus modales a la hora de comer; Comía como un cerdo pero dejaba el plato reluciente facilitando el trabajo, igual que su primo Dudley. Fregar los platos se le hacía muy pesado a pesar de llevar haciéndolo desde su infancia, lo único bueno que tenía era poder oír las noticias para saber si Voldemort había atacado, que lo hacía constantemente sin descanso.

Cada noche más reportes de muggels desaparecidos o muertos salían en las noticias o en el periódico cada mañana; Era una barbaridad.

-He terminado.-Dijo Harry cerrando la llave agua.-Me marcho a mi habitación.

-¿Has limpiado los platos y la mesa?-Preguntó Vernon.

-Sí señor.-Dijo caminando hacia las escaleras pesadamente.

Entró en su habitación y sacó de debajo de la cama el libro que había comprado de Transformaciones Avanzadas y comenzó a echar un vistazo al índice, donde leyó un apartado de Transformaciones corporales en la página 210 y con sorpresa, comenzó a leerlo. Te explicaba con esquemas muy detalladamente algunos hechizos básicos y avanzados para cambiar el color del pelo y ojos, la altura y el peso entre muchas otras; Realmente útil. Muy concentrado comenzó a preparar un pergamino, pluma y tinta para comenzar a resumir todo ese apartado, destacando lo más importante e imitando los esquemas para lograr aprender los hechizos y el concepto que te enseñaban en menos tiempo.

Sentado en la silla del escritorio, comenzó a releer todo asegurándose de que nada faltase, cuando escuchó un plop tras de él y al girarse vio a un elfo joven con ojos saltones azules y nariz alargada, vestido con un uniforme negro que tenía un escudo esmeralda en el corazón.

-Buenas noches señor Potter.-Dijo el elfo con voz grave.-Soy Viriato el elfo del amo Severus, me ha enviado a que le traiga todo lo necesario de su casa.

-Este hombre piensa en todo…-Murmuró Harry mirando a Viriato con sorpresa.-Eh, bien ¿Podrías llevarle este pergamino al profesor Snape y que lo revisara ahora?-Preguntó tentativamente.

-Enseguida señorito Potter.-Dijo el elfo desapareciendo con otro plop.

Harry comenzó a pensar en Eckber Kähler, su otro yo. En otro pergamino comenzó a dibujar con un lápiz la apariencia que quería para él. Dibujar no se le daba muy bien pero se defendía. El cabello decidió que no sería pelirrojo, no tendría para nada la apariencia que adoptó para ir de compras, pero seguiría manteniéndolo como al chico semi-dulce y ocupado. El cabello sería negro de raíz con reflejos azules en las puntas (si se tenía que camuflar, que fuera guapo), desordenado pero liso tapándole la cicatriz. Los ojos de color azules-verdosos, la nariz un poco más puntiaguda, la boca un poco más rellenita, más bajo que su altura normal y unos kilos más. De esa forma nadie le reconocería y con esa técnica era muy improbable que descubrieran que aquel no era su verdadero rostro.

-Señor Potter, el amo Severus ha respondido. "El esquema está aceptable Potter, y el resumen satisfactorio. Revisa la parte redondeada."-Recitó de forma mecánica.-¿Desea algo más señorito Potter?-Preguntó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Necesito que le pidas al profesor Snape una poción para que no detecten mi magia.-Pidió nuevamente.

El elfo hizo una pequeña reverencia y volvió a desaparecer con otro plop.

El cielo ya estaba oscurecido y las farolas encendidas. Bostezó sonoramente y los párpados comenzaban a pesarle; Había sido un día muy cansado hasta para él. Llevaba sin responder a la última carta que envió Hermione tres días, lo haría ahora que no estaba ocupado, si no, la chica sería capaz de plantarse en su casa para ver si sus tíos se lo habían comido. Tres líneas donde le explicaba que estaba bien, que pronto se verían y que se cuidaran. Estaba muy cansado, aun así tenía unas ganas infinitas de comenzar a leer todos los libros que se compró y repasar el esquema de Eckber, pero como fuerzas no le quedaban. Se conformó con leer el sinopsis de la historia de Nerta y su dragón Vaitiare.

...La pequeña Nerta siempre había viajado sola por el mundo desde que tenía memoria. Cruzó mares y montañas, caminos largos y cortos, tediosos y entretenidos. Todos ellos para vivir la vida. Recuerda vagamente haber comenzado el viaje por el reino de Nefalem, en un pueblo llamado Resenberg, con algo de comida y bebida abandonó el nido dirigiéndose a Nahulatl donde encontró las piedras más preciosas de aquel reino. En una ciudad llamada Kissope logró viajar hasta el reino de Zumbal en un gran pulpo gigante durante 2 lunas llenas. Atravesó aquel reino con muchas dificultades por la terrible calor y los animales que por la noche le acechaban. Durante el tiempo que no puede recordar, consiguió llegar al reino que buscaba: Svënja, donde logró encontrar la sabiduría y la experiencia necesaria para encaminarse al último reino…

-¡Potter!-Gritó su tío en un susurro abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el muchacho sobresaltado, tirando el libro al suelo.-¿Pasa algo?-

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente. Tu primo y tu tía ya están dormidos, así que no hagas ruido. Iremos a buscar lo que te dije por la mañana.-Dijo el hombre mirándolo con asco.- ¡Vístete!-Le ordenó mientas salía.

El muchacho desconcertado guardó el libro-las letras habían desaparecido- bajo la cama y se puso las bambas. Minutos después ambos abandonaron las silenciosas calles de Privet Drive en el grisáceo coche de su tío.

-No vas a decirle nada de esto a nadie, ni a tus amigos anormales, ¿entiendes?-Dijo el hombre dando un volantazo a la izquierda.-Esto será entre tú y yo, sino, ya sabes lo que pasará.

Harry, que no deseaba tener más castigos, asintió teniendo la impresión de que se habían alejado bastante de su casa. Las farolas eran cada vez más escasas y los hogares tenían menos pintas hogareñas.

-Ahora llegaremos a Winsorf(1). Tendrás que bajar y recoger una cosa. Toma el dinero.-Dijo un poco nervioso entregándole un sobre.-Entra en ese pub de allí, acércate al camarero y pregunta por Silver, él sabrá qué darte.-Dijo con prisa echándolo del coche.-Y revisa que sean 20.-Mencionó cerrando la puerta.

Frente a él había un pub llamado W.L.P con un letrero parpadeante rojo y muchos coches de alta gama aparcados. Abrió la puerta con molestia y la eléctrica música a todo volumen llegó hasta sus oídos, acompañada de gritos de júbilo, entre los que destacó el épico ¡Bebe, bebe! . El local estaba muy oscuro, iluminado por luces de neón de todos los colores y gente abarrotada en cada lugar, unos bailando y otros compartiendo su eterno amor. Intentando pasar inadvertido, se coló entre la gente intentando llegar a la barra. A pesar de la poca luz pudo distinguir a dos hombres fornidos cerca de la entrada vigilando el local.

-¡Camarero!-Gritó sobre la música.

-Dime muchacho.-Le respondió un chico de ojos castaños rojizos.

-Vengo a ver a un tal Silver de parte de Vernon.-Dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Eres Harry? Sígueme.-Dijo el camarero haciéndole una seña a uno de los imponentes hombres fornidos.

El camarero salió por la parte izquierda, agarró al chico de la muñeca y lo guió por todo el pub en silencio hasta llegar a una puerta donde dos hombres de negro con un pinganillo en la oreja la custodiaban.

-Queremos ver a Silver, de parte de Vernon.-Dijo el camarero. En aquel momento a Harry le resultó familiar su voz.

-Adelante.-Dijo uno de los hombres apartándose.

Harry sorprendido, abrió la puerta y comenzó a toser por la repentina humareda. Esa habitación estaba iluminada y apenas se oía algo del ruido que tenían montado fuera, una mesa de billar situada al centro de la sala con armas en las esquinas y alrededor mujeres escasas de ropa sentadas en cómodos sofás rodeadas de hombres.

-¿Eres Harry?-Dijo un hombre calvo de siniestra mirada.-¡Un mocoso!-Gritó carcajeándose con el puro en la boca y el vaso de alcohol en la mano.

-¿Algún problema?-Preguntó el muchacho seriamente.-Dame lo que tengas que darme, rápido. No tengo pensado pasarme aquí la noche.-Dijo sabiendo que se la jugaba.

-Tienes coraje o eres un idiota. ¡Dadle el éxtasis al chico!-Ordenó sonriendo como un tiburón.

Un hombre alto y delgado de vestimentas azules, le entregó una pequeña bolsa con pastillas blancas en forma de estrella de cinco puntas y él le lanzó el sobre con todo el dinero.

-Como nos delates a quien sea será tu fin y el de toda tu familia. Pero no hace falta que te lo recuerde, ¿cierto?. Ahora, piérdete.-Le ordenó levantándose con un palo de billar y tirando, metiendo la bola número 4.

-No, dame las 20 pastillas. Aquí hay 15.-Dijo con una mirada fiera.

-¿Qué, te atreves a seguir delante de mí?-Preguntó.-¿Sabes con quién estás hablando, mocoso idiota?-Dijo mirándolo.

-No lo sé, y no me importa. Dame lo que he pagado.-Le ordenó apretando el puño.

-¿Ah sí?-Dijo burlonamente, mientras hacía una seña con la mano.-Tuyo H.-Ordenó al hombre delgado.

El hombre lo miró y sonrió enseñando sus amarillentos dientes. El cigarro que se acababa de encender lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó con las botas. Se crujió los dedos y sin mencionar nada le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla tirándolo al suelo. Sus gafas fueron a parar a algún lugar y Harry, soportando el dolor y sin ver nada, se volvió a levantar ágilmente y se colocó en posición de pelea. "Agáchate", le susurró una voz en su cabeza, y él lo hizo justo cuando el otro intentó darle otro puñetazo. Se volvió a levantar y le dio un derechazo en la mejilla izquierda al hombre, haciéndole girar la cara. Entonces con prisa miró por toda la borrosa sala, buscando algo para poder defenderse cuando el hombre lo agarró de la muñeca. Patada izquierda en la cara y el así lo hizo, velozmente y librándose del ataque. Cogió un palo de billar y se lo partió en la cabeza haciéndole una brecha. Justo cuando iba a darle el último golpe, el hombre calvo aplaudió.

-Muy bien muchacho, me caes bien. ¡Dadle sus cinco pastillas y saquen a este idiota de aquí!-Le gritó a dos hombres que estaban sentados.-Esa mejilla no tiene buena pinta, sangra, míratela al llegar a casa y oye, tienes buena forma física… Si alguna vez te apetece pelear y ganarte un dinero extra, no dudes en venir a buscarme.-Le dijo dándole unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda, mientras le entregaba las gafas.-Ahora sí, lárgate antes de que termine contigo.-Dijo, y uno de los hombres que custodiaban la puerta entró sacándolo por el cuello de la camiseta.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-Le preguntó Vernon al ver sus ropas desaliñadas y la mejilla con sangre.

-No fue tan simple conseguirte esto.-Le dijo sacando la bolsa y sentándose en el asiento con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

-¿¡Las tienes!? Perfecto, volvamos a casa.-Dijo arrebatándole la bolsa.-Como te atrevas a decirle algo a Petunia…-Murmuró mirándole.

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue más silencioso que el de ida, ya que ni la radio estaba puesta. Su tío en una recta sacó una de las pastillas y con agua se la tragó. Parecía muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

-Ahora tú y yo vamos a terminar nuestra conversación pendiente. ¿A qué ha venido la contestación de esta mañana?-Preguntó.

-No le he contestado señor.-Dijo tragando en seco, fijándose que ya habían llegado.

-Sí lo has hecho, fenómeno. Las cosas van bastante mal para que tu tía y yo tengamos que aguantar tus comentarios.-Dijo bajando del coche.-Te pedimos que ayudes con unas tareas diarias de casa y aun así no aprendes.-Dijo pegándole un empujón.

-No, yo no, no…-Se intentó excusar alzando las manos, atemorizado.

-¡Deja de balbucear!-Le susurro peligrosamente al entrar en la casa.-Fenómeno…-Le murmuró dándole una bofetada.-Que sea la última vez que te quejas de algo.-Le dijo marchándose a su habitación.

El muchacho acariciando su mejilla, subió corriendo a su habitación y dejando las gafas, se echó en la cama tembloroso. Intentó dormir, pero involuntariamente comenzó a llorar y no pudo cerrar los ojos hasta un buen tiempo después.

Remus Lupin tomaba un té caliente sentado en un viejo sofá negro, frente a él Severus Snape bebía un vaso con whisky de fuego.

-….¿Entonces dices que terminé bebiendo con Mundungus y que le entregué una gran cantidad de galeones a Tom?-Preguntó rascándose la cabeza avergonzado.

-Cuando entré en el local, estabas cantando una canción con Mundungus… Y si no recuerdo mal, me pediste perdón por algo de Hogwarts.-Dijo el hombre divertido.

-¡Oh dios mío!…-Atino a decir cubriendo el rostro que le ardía de vergüenza.-Que desliz…-Murmuró.

-¿Desliz? Querías ponerte en medio del callejón a darle color. Te confisqué la varita.-Dijo dejando el vaso en la mesa.-Pero no te he sacado a las dos de la mañana del Caldero Chorreante para decirte todo esto, es por Potter.-Aclaró poniéndose serio.

-¿Está bien, le ha pasado algo?-Preguntó repentinamente.

-Está muy cambiado y… Bueno, en general las cosas están cambiando. No es tan idiota como hace un año, sus lealtades han cambiado radicalmente.-Explicó con un suspiró.-Harry espera lealtad de ti y yo te voy a contar todo… Si le dices algo a cualquier persona sobre lo que voy a contarte, te hundiré.-Le aseguró.

-¿Realmente crees que traicionaría a Harry? Es mi cachorro, yo nunca haría eso.-Le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-El chico no quiere saber nada más de Dumbledore, lleva todo el verano estudiando con los pocos libros que tiene para hacerse más fuerte y poder quitarse a Voldemort de encima.-Resumió.-Me ha pedido a mí ayuda, así que me toca encargarme de todo.-Dijo.

-Oh Merlín.-Dijo con pesadez.-¿Por lo de Sirius, verdad?-

-Entre tantas cosas, el viejo le escondió que la profecía habla de él y que por eso Voldemort lo persigue. Lo culpa de la muerte del pulgoso y personalmente lo apoyó, ese viejo es un manipulador. A vosotros no os lo parece porque nunca habéis tratado con el verdadero Dumbledore; Pero yo sí, y en repetidas ocasiones.-Aseguró Snape, levantándose cansado.-Ahora tú decides ¿Seguirás con Dumbledore o con Harry?-Preguntó.

-Cuando Harry nació, Sirius y yo le juremos a James y a Lily que cuidaríamos de él hasta nuestra muerte. Sirius lo ha cumplido, y yo no seré menos.-Aseguró, poniéndose en pié.

-Entonces hagamos un pacto del silencio, ya sabes cómo va esto.-Dijo extendiendo la varita.

Media hora después del pacto, Lupin continuaba despierto sentado en el mismo sofá, llorando con frustración. A su lado, Snape tensamente le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a modo de consuelo.

-No-no pude hace-e-er nada…. El s-sol-o cayó…-Repetía aferrándose a la túnica de Snape.-Fui-i un cc-obar-dde.-Le aseguró roto.

-Lupin, sé un hombre y acepta la muerte del chucho. Murió haciendo lo que más quería… Luchando.-Le dijo con un suspiro.-¿Tienes donde pasar la noche?-Le preguntó.

-Estaba vivi-endo con los padres de To-Tonks pero con todo esto de-l comi-enzo de la guerra las cosa-aa-s están muy tensas y no param-os de discutir así que por eso me mar-ché al Cal-cal-dero Chorrea-a-nte.-Le dijo calmándose un poco.

-Entonces quédate aquí, arriba. La última puerta a la izquierda es una habitación libre.-Le dijo con pesadez.-Mañana temprano acordaremos todas las cosas que tengo que decirte de Harry.

Remus asintió y secándose las lágrimas le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento, fue hacia la escalera y se dirigió a su habitación tirándose en la cama como niño pequeño. Severus se encargó de recoger el té con la varita y pocos minutos después él también se echó a dormir.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de allí, en los países del norte un hombre de pelo cano, con ojos marrones y algunas arrugas por el rostro, caminaba pensativo con las manos en los bolsillos. Hacía cuatro siglos que no se reunía el consejo de Morgana-que se decía pronto-y justo hoy, su vieja amiga Alfhild le había escrito después de dos siglos sin saber nada de ella para reunirse.

Ahora el hombre se encontraba en la solitaria cubierta, apoyado en la barandilla mirando hacia el oscuro vacío, donde no se sabía lo que era mar y lo que era cielo. Si el consejo de los cinco dragones volvía a estar en marcha, era porque habían encontrado al próximo Nefalem; Entonces también el consejo de Arturo se estaba poniendo en marcha y eso era un problema. Siempre lo había sido.

Comenzó a caminar rumbo a su camarote, encontrándose a un par de personas por el camino que lo saludaron amablemente. Una vez allí adentro, miró el reloj y calculó que en menos de media hora desembarcarían en Noruega. Con la varita hizo un par de movimientos y su equipaje se preparó en la puerta.

-¡Otôsan!-Dijo alguien debajo de la almohada.

-Musuko ¿Ha pasado algo?-Preguntó el hombre cogiendo una piedra azul transparente.

-Quería saber como va el viaje, si has llegado ya.-Dijo la voz del muchacho.

-Falta menos de media hora.-Dijo con una suave sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo vas a volver?-Preguntó.

-Si no he llegado aún ¿Cómo quieres que sepa cuánto tardaré en volver? Espero que menos de una semana, pero con estos cuatro, uno nunca sabe.-Dijo con pesadez.

-Haré los últimos arreglos a la ropa que nos pidieron y me iré a dormir. Cuídate otôsan.-Se despidió y la piedra dejó de brillar.

Cuando el hombre desembarcó era de madrugada, casi las tres, y la mayoría de muggels iban tan cansados que salir del barco fue una tarea lenta, ya que por motivos de seguridad tenía que dar su pasaporte y la identificación; Un tedioso calvario.

-Perdone señor, documentación.-Pidió con voz monótona una señora.

-Tome.-Le tendió el pasaporte con una suave sonrisa.

-Señor… Helman Abendroth.-Murmuró la mujer entrecerrando los ojos y dirigiéndole una breve mirada a su compañero situado en su izquierda.-¿Puede esperar? Tenemos un problema.

Helman asintió manteniendo la sonrisa confiada. La mujer le susurró algo a su compañero, un hombre alto, pelirrojo y muy serio que enseguida se le quedó mirando fijamente, arrugó el ceño y asintió dirigiéndose a él.

-¿Señor Helman Abendroth? El mismo Helman Abendroth que venció a Alejandro Magno.-Afirmó el hombre.

-No sé de qué me habla.-Le dijo Helman dejando de sonreír.

-Si lo sabe…-Dijo alzando la varita.-Everte Statum.-Gritó, y un rayo dorado se dirigió a Helman, quien se puso serio y esquivó la varita dando un salto a la izquierda.

-No se puede hacer magia con muggels presentes.-Lamentó alzando la varita.-Supongo que puedo saltarme esa norma…. ¡Expulso!-Le gritó a la mujer el rayo azul, que estaba situada tras del otro hombre, que salió volando por la borda del barco al agua helada.- Verdimillious.-Dijo apuntando al hombre que había bajado la guardia, una nube verde más densa comenzó a salir como un gas y enseguida se apegó al hombre por todo su cuerpo, que lo apretó hasta sacarle todo el aire y dejarle en el suelo inconsciente.-No puede viajar uno tranquilo en estos tiempos.-Se quejó cogiendo su documentación y saliendo rápidamente de aquel barco ignorando a los estupefactos muggels.-Oh no…-Dijo con voz lastimera cuando un aleteo comenzó a oírse.

Un dragón en lo alto comenzó a divisarse de entre las nubes, rojo como el mismo fuego. A medida que descendía notó que la parte de abajo era de un rojo más suave, mientras las alas y la parte de duras escamas era realmente roja. Cuando sus patas traseras y delanteras se posaron en el suelo, el inmenso animal bufó sacando una gran cantidad de aire por la nariz y su cola en forma de flecha pegó una terrible sacudida que logró mover un poco el barco, y entonces lo reconoció, era un Fuego Eterno(2). De lo alto de su cabeza, una mujer bajó de un salto. Era de piel morena, alta y delgada, con el pelo negro corto hasta los hombros, los ojos de un rojo fuego que parecía como si una llama viviera en ellos. Vestía una chaqueta remangada hasta los codos y una camiseta blanca debajo, unos pantalones rojos con las rodillas rajadas y unas botas negras, altas hasta el gemelo.

-¡Helman! ¿He llegado a tiempo?-Saludó la mujer con voz divertida con la mano como una adolescente.-¿A qué viene esa cara tan seria?-Preguntó curiosa.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a tu dragón delante de todos estos muggels, estás loca?-Le dijo como si fuera una niña pequeña.-Los de Arturo están en marcha, acabo de toparme con dos de ellos en el barco.-Dijo negando.

-Qué molestos.-Se quejó ella.-Mi pequeño quería venir, te echaba de menos. ¡Sube que nos vamos!-Le dijo, haciendo desaparecer las maletas con un gesto de mano.

-No cambias Alfhild, después de tres siglos sigues igual a como te conocí.-Dijo él subiendo al dragón.

-Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo, tú estás más viejo.-Dijo ella haciendo que el dragón volviera a volar.

(1) Winsorf está inventado por mí, no tengo ni idea si existe o no.

(2)Fuego eterno es un dragón que saqué de  t5-razas-de-dragones-y-habilidades.

¡Quiero avisar de que no sé si actualizaré regularmente! Porque entre que mi inspiración viene y va, estoy muy enganchada a unos animes y me viene casi cada semana algún examen o alguna presentación. Me absorben buena parte del tiempo.

Espero que ninguno de vosotros quiera matarme. Un abrazo y saludos a todos.


	4. Capitulo-IV-El Cíclope

Nuevo disclaimer: _Harry Potter nunca había sentido un dolor tan agudo como cuando vio a su padrino Sirius Black caer tras el velo. Los primeros segundos había esperado que saliera por la otra parte y continuara luchando contra Bellatrix, pero no; Sirius Black había muerto en aquel momento._

_Las palabras del profesor Lupin le resonaban una y otra vez en su mente taladrando como un martillo. "No puedes hacer nada Harry, es demasiado tarde Harry, Se ha ido…"._

_Recordaba aquel momento a todas horas, culpandose por caer engañado tan fácilmente. Pero la culpa la tenía Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ese anciano manipulador que le había arrebatado su última esperanza de ser feliz.…. Su padrino estaba muerto por su maldita culpa, por callarse la profecía, por dejar que fuera Snape la persona que le enseñara Oclumancia, por aparecer cuando era tarde._

_Pero si ese viejo pensaba que Harry Potter se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sin vengar a sus seres queridos esperando ser siempre rescatado estaba muy equivocado, ahora él sería el creador de su juego. Junto a Severus Snape, Remus Lupin y un nuevo grupo de amigos, Harry intentará derrotar a Voldemort y quizás a algún otro enemigo._

_Slash relación hombre-hombre. Severus maestro. Dumbledore manipulador. Harry Darck. _

_Esta historia está basada en el libro "Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe mestizo" No seguirá la trama original. No al plagio, saca tú lado original._

Dedicatoria-Advertencia: ¡Hola queridos lectores! Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi fiel amigo Brian (No digas nada cuando leas esto ¬¬") por su ayuda a la hora de escribir esta historia.

Si alguien ha jugado a _Diablo III_ encontrará muchos parecidos, lo utilizo de fuente de inspiración pero aviso; _No será NADA igual_ solo es para la inspiración.

Agradezco a todas las personas que están leyendo esa historia y me disculpo por tardar tanto.

Capítulo-IV-El Cíclope.

Encontré una luz y cerré los ojos para abrazar mi oscuridad.

_Hay un momento en que una persona necesita abrazar la oscuridad por el bien de las personas que ama.-Bleach._

Despertó abrazado a su almohada más tranquilo que cuando se acostó, pero aún con esa sensación de tristeza por todo el cuerpo. Había soñado con el recuerdo de la final de Quidditch de hace tres años, cuando días antes había conocido a su padrino. Soñó que volvía a volar con su Nimbus 2000 buscando por todos lados la Snich, volaba libre como un pájaro y daba una paliza a Slytherin. Recordar aquello que había olvidado le devolvió un poco su casi extinguido buen humor.

Se desperezó, permitiéndose unos minutos más en la cama mirando el techo con ambas manos tras su nuca. Viriato apareció a su lado con una bolsa blanca flotando.

-Señorito Potter, el amo Severus le entrega la ropa que compraron al muggel, también le deja un horario que tendrá que cumplir sin excepción y la poción que pidió. Tiene que beberla una vez al mes sin dejar ni una gota.-Dijo el elfo dejándoselo todo sobre el escritorio y desapareciendo con una pequeña reverencia.

_Señor Potter, me he tomado la libertad de prepararle su entrenamiento. ¿No se pensaría que continuaría vagueando todo el verano?_

_Le he dejado en la bolsa, la ropa de Lycra planchada y lavada; Comenzará mañana. Sé que hoy el director irá por usted. ¡No quiero quejas sobre lo intenso que pueda ser! No tendrá tiempo para sus amistades, tendrá que acostumbrarse._

_De lunes a sábado se despertará a las 06:00 a.m., se duchará y desayunará antes de las 7:00a.m. y a esa hora saldrá a correr hasta las 9:30a.m. sin descanso. Parará 30 minutos a almorzar algo ligero y continuará con el ejercicio físico hasta la hora que coman los Weasley. Después tendrá una hora para volverse a duchar o quitar el sudor de su cuerpo. A las 14:00p.m. Comenzará a estudiar Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones, DCAO, Historia de la Magia, Herbología y Runas Antiguas. Una hora por asignatura, alternando entre un día teórico y otro práctico. Terminará a las nueve, cenará y subirá a dormir para estar listo al día siguiente. El domingo es para usted, decidirá si seguir entrenando o dedicarse a sus cosas. _

_Att: S.S_

Leyó la carta sorprendido, estupefacto. Era la primera vez que alguien le ponía un horario tan duro; Y eso que el de los Dursley le agotaba. Se desperezó poniéndose en pie, y fue directo hacia la bolsa, donde sacó con cuidado la poción morada y la ropa perfectamente doblada. Miró la poción morada que a tras luz tenía un tono más claro, la abrió y la olió. No olía a nada, pero gracias a su experiencia probando pociones supo que eso no significaba nada y que, seguramente, sabría a perro muerto. Cerró los ojos llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno y comenzó a tragar el espeso líquido que bajaba por la garganta frío como el hielo. Cuando terminó de tragarla, los ojos se le pusieron llorosos y comenzó a rascarse la lengua con los dientes y las manos. Estaba demasiada ácida así que terminó bebiendo del grifo del cuarto de baño, rezando porque se le quitara el picor. Cuando volvió a estar normal, regresó a su habitación y terminó de empaquetar todas las cosas con magia en un momento-feliz de que ninguna carta del ministerio hubiera llegado.-, aprovechando para recoger su habitación y limpiarla. Hoy era Domingo lo que significaba que teóricamente estaba libre de tareas y que su tía se encargaría de cocinar y limpiar, todo un desahogo para él; Pero también significaba que por la noche vendría el viejo a buscarlo para ir a casa de los Weasley. Una verdadera pérdida de tiempo, preferiría ir él tranquilamente en Red Flú o ir montado en Buckbeak, como hizo su padrino en tercer año.

Movió la cabeza quitando esos pensamientos de su cabeza y comenzó a repasar con un peluche-Cortesía de Cho Chang- los hechizos de transformaciones que necesitaría para crear a Eckbër.

-Buenos días. ¿Está Severus?-Preguntó un recién duchado Remus.

-Señor Lupin, el amo Severus se marchó temprano a una reunión en Gringotts. Le ha dejado un mensaje diciendo _Lobo pulgoso, ves a por tus cosas y ordénalas en tu habitación. Te quedarás aquí un buen tiempo_.-Dijo una elfa con voz aguda.-Yo soy Lispide, la elfa del amo Severus y hermana de Viriato.-Explicó moviendo sus orejas felizmente.

-Oh, encantado.-Respondió Remus perplejo estrechando la pequeña mano.-Yo soy Remus Lupin, encantado de conocerte.-

-¿Qué quiere para desayunar?-Le preguntó la elfina de ojos verdes.

-Café y tostadas estaría bien.-Dijo sentándose en el sofá.

_*Así que Severus está en Gringotts, entonces después de desayunar iré a casa de Tonks a por mis cosas. Espero que todo salga bien.*-Pensó amargamente._

Severus se dirigía a Gringotts con Aleksey Korsakov, un hombre de 35 años alto con porte atlética. Con el pelo castaño claro engominado hacia atrás, con un ojo azul y otro verde acompañado de una expresión seria. Iba vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja.

-...¿Entonces señor Snape solo tenemos que ordenar la bóveda de Sirius Black y Harry Potter?-Preguntó con voz amable.

-Sí, tenemos que arreglar todo el papeleo y marcharnos.-Dijo el profesor entrando en el banco.

-Buenos días Úras, soy Aleksey me atendiste hace menos de un año.-Le saludó el hombre con una fría sonrisa.-Buscamos a Algot el director del banco de parte del señor Severus Snape.-Dijo.

-Sí-sí se-señor, ensegui-ida.-Dijo Úras con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la voz muy chillona.

-La última vez que pasé por aquí les arruine.-Dijo Aleksey con una sonrisa.

-Señores, síganme.-Dijo Úras guiandolos hacia la sala donde hacía un día se habían reunido.

-Señor Snape.-Saludó Algot sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio lleno de papeles, ofreciéndoles asiento.-Buenos días, tenía entendido que se pasaría por aquí en una semana.-Dijo limpiando sus gafas.

-Eso creía yo, pero las cosas se han apresurado.-Dijo Snape.-Él es Aleksey Korsakov, el encargado de leyes mágicas.-Presentó.

-Ya tenemos el placer.-Dijo Aleksey sonriendo.-Iremos directos al grano.

-Aquí tienen la lista con todos los objetos que hay dentro de la bóveda.-Dijo Algot entregando una lista a ambos hombres.-Una casa en Grimmauld Palace el número 12, no hemos podido encontrarla. Un apartamento más pequeño en la quinta calle de Hogsmed y una mansión en Noruega, en el 23 de Kirkenes.-Dijo el elfo ajustándose las gafas.-Dentro hay en total toda una fortuna, 10.000.000 de Galeones en total. Dos inmensas bibliotecas, armaduras, joyas, baúles, todo tipo de armas.-Bufó el elfo dejando de enumerar todas las cosas.-Aquí tiene la carta para Harry Potter, firmó la herencia ayer y como el señor Korsakov vino ayer tarde y se encargó de todo; No tenemos más que hablar.-Dijo Algot levantándose, sonriendo tensamente.

-Un momento. ¿Viniste ayer, por qué?-Preguntó Snape confundido.

-Por que conocí a Sirius Black, el acudió a mí para que arreglara todo este embrollo y dejárselo todo al chico.-Dijo el aplicador de la ley suspirando.-Es hora de marcharnos, Severus. ¡Un placer negociar con usted Algot!-Se despidió del elfo tuteando a Severus mientras lo sacaba del banco.

-¿De qué me conoces?-Preguntó Severus cuando ya habían salido.-Primero te ofreces voluntario sin saber de qué va la cosa y ahora dices conocer al perro.-Dijo apretando la muñeca del hombre.

-Estudié con vosotros, era un año menor. Pero os conozco a todos, desde Lily Evans y Lucius Malfoy, hasta Remus Lupin y tú; Severus Snape.-Dijo él soltándose del agarre.-Le debía el favor y cumplí con lo último que me pidió.-

-No te recuerdo.-Dijo Snape suspicaz.

-Nunca te hablé, fui a Ravenclaw.-Dijo orgullosamente.-Antes de tú pelea con Lily yo era el chico que siempre se juntaba con ella en la biblioteca, al que James siempre le pedía ranas de chocolate..-

Severus asintió desconfiado y se separó unos metros de él.-Ya has cumplido tu misión con el perro, si me disculpas.-Echó a caminar.

-¡Espera!-Dijo alcanzándolo.-Quiero ver a Remus, sé de sobras que está en tu casa.-

-Escríbele a él si quieres verlo, no soy su representante.-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.-

*_Hace media vida que no sé nada de él y ahora me toca escribirle*_-Pensó quedándose parado, viendo a Severus marchar.

-¡Helman!-Gritó Alfhild agudamente sobre un sofá.-¡Baja, nos atacan!-Gritó.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó el hombre alarmado bajando las escaleras.-¿Quién nos ataca?-Preguntó.

-Eso, esa… ¡Eso!-Gritó la chica señalando algo en el suelo.-Se mueve. ¡Viene, viene!-Gritó saltando en el sofá.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?-Preguntó Helman avanzando hacia ella.-¿Dónde?-Preguntó.

-Allí, bajo la mesa.-Dijo ella saltando a sus brazos.-¡Sálvame!-Gritó enterrando el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Helman apartó la silla desde lejos y se agachó un poco, sus ojos se abrieron asustados y tiró a la chica sobre el sofá.

-¿¡Qué diablos es eso!?-Gritó subiendo él también al sofá.

-¡Viene desde el infierno! ¡Es la cucaracha más grande que he visto en mi vida, joder!-Gritó señalándola temblorosa.

-¡Mátala Alfhild, tú eres la guerrera!-Dijo el hombre mirándola asustado.

-¡Y tú el mejor mago!-Dijo ella sacando la varita.-Inmovilízala o algo así.-

-¡Estoy algo mayor para estas cosas!-Reprendió él haciendo que una olla se le pusiera en la cabeza, un colador agrandado en el pecho y muchas cucharas por las extremidades.-¿Con esto me atacara?-Le preguntó a Alfhild.-Si me pasa algo, le dejo todo a mi hijo.-

-¡Vamos Helman, por favor mata a eso! Que se mueve.-Dijo la chica con los ojos lagrimosos y saliendo disparada para la escalera.

-¡Avada Kedavra!-Gritó apuntando bajo la mesa. La cucaracha chilló y comenzó a correr rumbo a Alfhild y está, gritando desesperada, subió las escaleras y corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Helman.

-¡Helman por lo que más quieras, mátala!-Le suplicó intentando abrir.

-¡Avada Kedavra!-Le gritó enfadado. Le dio de lleno y la cucaracha cayó de lado, fallecida con las patas cerradas sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Está muerta verdad? Menos mal, creía que iba a morir. ¡Esto es demasiado!-Gritó ella temblando.-Maldita sea qué asco, me voy a duchar. ¡Límpiala o pulverízala.-Le pidió con un temblor en su cuerpo.-¡Qué asco!-Gritó dentro del baño.

-¡Menudo morro tienes muchacha! ¿Y tú eres una cruzada?-Dijo incinerando a la cucaracha con una mueca de asco.

Helman terminó de arreglarse decentemente y se encargó de todas las tareas de aquel hogar, incluyendo la alimentación del dragón de Alfhild. Y después de toda la mañana ocupado se sentó en una butaca de madera, cerró los ojos y se relajó.

-Ni que fueras un abuelo.-Dijo Alfhild sentándose enfrente con las piernas cruzadas.

-Ni que fueras una adolescente.-Le replicó el hombre mirándola.

-Me sacas veinte años.-Dijo ella ofendida.

-Llevamos más de un siglo vivos, no eres joven.-Dijo mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-Que observador. Vamos al tema principal, el consejo de Morgana…-Dijo la muchacha con un suspiro.-He contactado con todos ellos y Hakurei asegura que todos están listos y que para nuestro pesar tenemos que reunirnos ya. Me ha mandado las indicaciones hasta la cueva de _Tristán(1)_, a partir de allí tendremos que guiarnos por nuestro instinto y llegaremos a la luciérnaga; Dónde nos reuniremos a partir de ahora.-Informó la chica.-Han leído las estrellas sagradas y por fin han encontrado a nuestra estrella caída, tendremos que ayudarle en su misión y… Todo terminará, creo.-

-Esperemos que sea así, no me gustaría tener que abandonar a mi hijo otra vez.-Dijo Helman con tristeza.

-Nunca tendrás que dejarlo, me encargaré de ello.-Le dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante.

Remus suspiró volviéndose a mirar en el espejo por duodécima vez. Estaba recién duchado, peinado y afeitado apropiadamente. Se había puesto una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de pana con una túnica a juego y algo no terminaba de convencerle. Tenía que ir a casa de los padres de Tonks a buscarla a ella e intentar hablar las cosas, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. ¿Cómo saber que ella no iba a rechazarlo a él, un simple hombre-lobo? ¿Se le habría pasado el enfado de hace días o no? Cogió la varita y alisó la cama por duodécima vez y se volvió a mirar al espejo.

-¿Tiene algún problema señor Lupin?-Preguntó la elfa amablemente.

-Eh, no… Ni-ninguno.-Tartamudeó mirándose.

-Está temblando.-Dijo la elfina.

-No estoy temblando, es la emoción.-Dijo con una tensa sonrisa.

-Oh… Entiendo, al amo Severus le pasa eso cuando mira una foto de su infancia.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Hay veces que llora y todo, después se bebe un vaso de lo que sea y se va a dormir. Alomejor usted también necesita eso.-Le recomendó desapareciendo con un chasquido.

-Whiskey de fuego, sí, eso necesito.-Se repitió a sí mismo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Después dos copas y media de whiskey tuvo el valor suficiente para dirigirse a casa de los Tonks, decidió que ir por Red-flú sería más seguro que aparecerse.

-¿Remus?-Preguntó Ted Tonks inseguro levantándose del sofá.

-Hola Ted, venía a ver a Dora.-Dijo saludándolo con un apretón de manos.

-¿Quién es cariño?-Preguntó Andrómeda entrando en el comedor.-Oh, Remus…-Saludó sorprendida.

-¿Está Dora?-Preguntó con una sonrisa brillante.

-Sí, pe-pero está ocupada con el trabajo.-Dijo Ted con una sonrisa tensa.-¿Quieres tomar algo o venir más tarde?-

-Muchas gracias pero la verdad, tengo mucha prisa Ted.-Dijo Remus.

Una risa se escuchó de arriba y el hombre miró a sus suegros con interrogante, su sonrisa se borró y se dirigió a la escalera a toda prisa.

-Remus no subas, no subas.-Dijo Andrómeda agarrándolo por la chaqueta.-Vete a casa.-Le pidió con una mueca de tristeza.

Remus no hizo caso a la petición y librándose de su agarre continuó su camino, subiendo en absoluto silencio y abrió la puerta de par en par. Su corazón dejó de latir por un instante y sus ojos se abrieron en toda su totalidad. Nymphadora estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre Kingsley besándose de una forma lenta y dulce.

-¡Dora!-Gritó Remus con los ojos inundándose de lágrimas.

-Re-Remus. ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó despegándose del otro hombre y mirándolo con miedo.-No es lo que parece.-

-¿¡Qué no es lo que parece!?-Le gritó caminando hacia atrás.-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con él, cuanto?-

-Dos meses...-Le dijo sin poder mirarle a la cara.

-Por eso las discusiones, por eso el no poder vernos…-Dijo él mirándola con traición.-Nunca más, en tu vida intentes dirigirme la palabra; ¡Nunca!-Le gritó dando un portazo y pasando de largo de los gritos de Andrómeda y Ted; Se metió en la chimenea gritando _Casa de los Prince._

Helman se agarraba con fuerza a la cintura de Alfhild y esta, se agarraba al arnés de acero con un grabado de runas. El mago miraba a ambos lados fijándose en el paisaje, enormes montañas nevadas se alzaban a gran altura, el viento helado le golpeaba en el rostro; estaba abrigado como para ir al polo norte añadiendo los hechizos de calentamiento y aún así tenía las extremidades entumecidas y el pecho ronco. Mientras Alfhild que iba mucho más desabrigada se concentraba en guiar a Ragnarök hacia la cueva de tristán que estaba situada en algún lugar de esa montaña noruega.

El hombre sacó de su bolsillo interior una piedra en forma de rombo azul cielo y presionó el centro diciendo "_Ostenderit mihi.__"_. La piedra cambió su forma a una flecha y flotando sobre su mano, giró hacia la derecha. Alfhild lo guió como indicaba y una hora después aterrizaron en una parte llana de la montaña, toda cubierta de nieve helada.

-¿Ahora qué?-Preguntó la mujer ayudando a Helman a bajar.

-Buscaré energía.-Dijo hincando una rodilla en el suelo y enterrando su puño derecho bajo toda la nieve posible. Cerró los ojos calmando su respiración y guiándose por la energía que sentía, una luz dorada rodeó el puño y a medida que se enterraba más en la nieve, más brillaba. Ante sus ojos pasaron todas las partes de la montaña que contenían algo de magia incluyendo animales y plantas; Pero lo que llamó su atención fue una montaña abandonada que intuía que era la entrada a la cueva; El único problema es que, estaba bastante lejos de allí.

-Ya… Ya está.-Dijo rellenando todos sus pulmones de oxígeno cansado.

-¿Dónde tenemos que ir?-Preguntó la muchacha estirando los músculos.

-A una cabaña en el oeste y no muchacha, no puede venir Ragnarök; Podría provocar una avalancha por el aleteo.-Le avisó con pesadez.

-Está bién.-Dijo a regañadientes.-Pero déjale al menos cazar.-Pidió con ojos de cachorrito.

-Puede hacer lo que quiera, pero solo en parte llana y sin llamar la atención. ¿Quieres que alguien lo encuentre y haya problemas?-Le reprendió.

-Como sea, a caminar.-Dijo la muchacha con la mochila al hombro.

-¿No quieres avanzar de una forma más divertida?-Le preguntó con media sonrisa.

-Va, haz tu magia.-Respondió como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.

Helman con sus manos cogió un puñado de nieve y comenzó a moldearlo con habilidad. Minutos después y gracias a un pequeño fuego del gran dragón, Alfhild y Helman abandonaron el lugar con un trineo montaña arriba, la muchacha gritando y el hombre dándole toda la velocidad posible.

-¡Renos!-Gritó Alfhild agarrándose a una palanca del trineo.

-¡No toques eso!-Dijo Helman volviéndola a sentar.-Esa palanca es solo para emergencias.-

-Los renos nos siguen…Les va a salpicar toda la nieve, pobrecillos.-Dijo mirando hacia atrás.

-No nos sigues, huyen de algo.-Dijo Helman acelerando.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó ella.

-El suelo vibra bajo el trineo, los pájaros están volando huyendo de allí atrás. Y aparte…¡Lo estoy oyendo!-Dijo el hombre canoso girándose con miedo.-¡Mira eso! ¡Un cíclope joder!-Gritó señalándolo.

Un cíclope tenía su ojo azul fijo en ellos dos, corriendo y gritando cosas sin sentido. Con cada pisada el suelo retumbaba y los animales huían asustados; Ellos intentan deslizarse lo más rápido que podían sobre la nieve, pero aún yendo con el trineo de hielo no era cosa fácil. Giraron a la derecha internándose en un pequeño bosque de fresnos sin hojas, intentando despistar al cíclope; cosa que no funcionó. Este corría con más ímpetu partiendo por la mitad a los árboles que apenas alcanzaban los dos metros, todos caían hacia la derecha o la izquierda creando grandes vibraciones que hacían que el hielo más frágil del trineo comenzara a agrietarse, a punto de romperse.

-Muchacha, tenemos que tenderle una trampa o no llegaremos a la cabaña y está bastante cerca.-Le dijo el hombre frenando el trineo.

-Creo… Creo que tengo un plan. ¿Recuerdas cómo frenemos a aquel toro del laberinto? Pues usaremos la misma técnica, pero la prepararás tú mientras yo lo entretengo; Sabes que con una mirada sus ojos nos encontrarán… Pero con la corta inteligencia que este ejemplar tiene, será fácil.-Dijo la pelinegra bajándose de un salto.

-No va a funcionar…-Dijo Helman.-Pero si te empeñas, confiaré en tu criterio.-Dijo él con un suspiro.-Entretenerlo ya, yo me encargaré de ponerla alta.-

Alfhild se arremangó la chaqueta de cuero y corrió ocultándose entre unos árboles que el cíclope de cuatro metros ya había derribado, se subió encima de uno de ellos y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Eh tú, uni-ojo bobalicón, sígueme si puedes!-Mientras movía las manos para llamar su atención.-¡Bola de grasa, persígueme con ese ojo!-

El cíclope se giró con el ojo extremadamente abierto y gritó con toda su fuerza ahuyentando a todos los animales que andaban por allí cerca y derribando algunos árboles más por la raíz. La muchacha se mordió el labio escondiendo una sonrisa y echó a correr por el camino que ya había recorrido, aún sabiendo que estaba en desventaja. En dos pasos el cíclope estuvo delante de ella enseñando sus amarillentos dientes.

-¿No te enseñaron a lavarte los dientes?-Gritó Alfhild negando suavemente.-No quería tener que recurrir a esto, pero no me dejas más opción.-Dijo con pesadez, como si le molestara tener que recurrir a aquello.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó algo en forma de estalactita, transparente y afilado. Lo cogió por la cuerda que estaba atada en el borde del final y se la tiró al cíclope clavándosela en la pierna. El grandullón gritó y se dobló sobre su estómago intentando quitarse el palo tan fino y pequeño como una astilla y ella, aprovechó la distracción para dirigirse donde la cuerda ya tendría que estar preparada.

-Vamos saco de grasa, ven a por mí.-Dijo ella colocándose en posición superman.

El cíclope intentó ignorar el agudo dolor de su pierna izquierda y volvió a correr tras la humana con mucha más rabia. Alfhild corrió marcha atrás cuando el bicho se acercó donde supuestamente la cuerda estaba colocada, se oyó un pequeño crack y el cíclope cayó de bruces al suelo, con las piernas atadas.

-¡Ahora!-Le gritó Helman saliendo de un árbol.

La pelinegra corrió y saltó dos metros agarrándose en el trozo de tela que tapaba la espalda del cíclope, se colocó sobre él firmemente y con su varita logró que las manos de este, se enredaran entre sí evaporando sus brazos; Dejándolo boca abajo. Helman se acercó a su peluda oreja y dejó que veintiuna gotas doradas cayeran, dejándolo dormido durante horas.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa cansada y suspiraron con pesadez, encaminándose hacia la cabaña.

Harry se estiró en su cama crujiéndose los huesos de la espalda, se había pasado toda la mañana terminando todos los deberes que tenía pendientes y ahora notaba que necesitaba un merecido descanso. Sus músculos se relajaron y su cuerpo disfrutó del contacto con el mullido colchón, invocó el libro de _Nerta y su dragón Vaitiare _y lo admiró. La portada era de un rojo sangre con márgenes dorados con el centro ocupado por la ilustración de un dragón plateado que protegía una copa mitad dorada, mitad negra..-Que él dedujo que sería Vaitiare.-El lomo era del mismo color solo que con un tejuelo donde tenía unas letras ilegibles y muchas runas de plata grabadas. Abrió las primeras páginas en blanco y comenzó a leer.

_Capítulo 1 " El reino de Nefalem"._

_Nerta nació y se crió sola en un pueblecito de Resenberg sin conocer nunca a ningún familiar. En aquella época las escuelas no existían y normalmente, se educaban a partir del concepto Aprendiz-Maestro en todas las profesiones; Aquellos que tenían suerte, claro está. La mayoría de personas como Nerta que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de tener uno, se conformaban con convivir de una forma más simple conreando campos o vendiendo en mercados. Luego había un mínimo grupo de personas, que con mucha fuerza de voluntad, decidían estudiar toda la magia posible por otros como libros, medios ellos solos. _

_La muchacha vivía en una pequeña casa apartada del pueblo. La casa era alta y rural hecha con piedras de pizarra bien colocadas y madera de roble. Por dentro estaba el suelo y las paredes cubiertas de madera, exceptuando su habitación que tenía detalles en piedra. La casa estaba distribuida en un pequeño comedor, una cocina, un cuarto de baño y una habitación; Más que suficiente para Nerta que sola se apañaba. Ella no recordaba nada de su vida desde los ocho años hacia atrás, todo lo demás estaba vacío; Como si no hubiera tenido una infancia, unos padres o algún juguete que recordará. A pesar de que los vecinos insistían de que sus padres se marcharon cuando ella tenía siete a encontrar una medicina, ella no lo recordaba. Desde la "huida" de sus padres, la muchacha se encargaba de trabajar para el resto del pueblo siempre de una forma muy impecable, cumpliendo todos los encargos antes que el resto; Con un poco de ayuda de su magia que-milagrosamente-nadie sabía que tenía. Trabaja duro en el campo, con los mercaderes, enseñando a un par de niños con dificultades a leer y a escribir; Incluso supo ayudar a que una mujercita perdiera el miedo a las alturas… Y al final del día tenía como recompensa bastante comida de los pastores, dinero de lo más ricos o vestimenta de los mercaderes. Aún conociendo a todo el pueblo, la chica nunca se paró a tener amigos. Algunos no la aceptaban por ser demasiado "rara", otros se dedicaban a otras cosas y nunca habían tenido relación y ella; Ella estuvo tan centrada en la magia que nunca necesitó relacionarse más de lo necesario con el resto _

_Con el paso de los años Nerta creció y se fue formado como mujercita, con ayuda de todos los libros que había leído y todos los hechizos que pudo aprender, pronto marchó de aquel calmado pueblo dirigiéndose a la gran ciudad; Dónde buscaría a un maestro lo suficientemente bueno para ella. _

Harry quedó muy decepcionado cuando las letras comenzaron a desaparecer, justo cuando llegaba a la mitad del primer capítulo. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y comenzó a frotarlas para volver a estar despierto; Era muy interesante aquel libro que no recordaba haber comprado. Lo guardó con cuidado en su viejo baúl y volvió a pasar el resto del medio día pidiéndole comida a Viriato y practicando encantamientos. Desechó cualquier tipo de pensamientos y se dedicó solo a eso, a disfrutar la magia.

Severus leía por enésima vez el primer párrafo del libro _La magia y sus desventajas _sin terminar de concentrarse. Su vaso de brandy medio vacío ocupaba la mesa y a su lado una carta arrugada le hacía compañía. El pocionista había tenido que aguantar toda la hora de la comida el intenso relato de lo que Lupin había sentido, antes, durante y después de enterarse de que _su_ Dora le era infiel con Kingsley; Toda una aventura de emociones. Él se preguntaba si realmente un hombre podía sentir tanto por una persona, vale que en sus días estudiantiles había amado a Lily Evans como a nada; Pero nunca sintió todo lo que Remus. Había probado la ilusión, el dolor, la tristeza, el odio y el rencor entre tantos otros… ¿Pero el miedo, la incertidumbre, la decepción de que otra persona fuera feliz con otro? Nunca. Su odio hacia James Potter se había disparado, pero nunca se había sentido decepcionado; Quizás traicionado…. Pero, no estaba seguro. Sentado con las piernas cruzadas Severus miró hacia las escaleras oyendo el llanto del hombre-lobo, gritando contra la almohada y haciendo trizas todos los objetos de la habitación y eso no le estaba sentando nada bien al hombre. La vena de su sien comenzaba a palpitar peligrosamente, su mirada se mortifico y entonces se cansó; Se dirigió hacia la habitación como alma que lleva el demonio e irrumpió con un grito.

-¡Lupin! Oye me bien saco de pulgas… O en este instante dejas de llorar como una nena o juro que te mataré de la forma más dolorosa que conozca; Te haré trizas con mis propias manos.-

-Se-Se-Sever-us.-Tartamudeó con los ojos rojos.-¡De-dej-dejame!-Le gritó tapándose con las mantas.

-Por Merlín...-Susurró frotándose el puente de la nariz.-¡No tienes tres años para montar estos numeritos!-Le gritó destapándolo.-Sal inmediatamente de la cara o te juro que te sacaré yo.-Dijo apretando la mandíbula

-No-o.-Hipó Lupin volviéndose a tapar.

-No digas que no te lo advertí.-Gruño sacando la varita.-Levicorpus.-Murmuró haciendo que Remus fuera agarrado por una fuerza invisible de los tobillos, quedando boca arriba, indefenso, a un lado de la cama.

-¡Suéltame Snape!-Gritó Remus moviendo furiosamente las piernas.

-¿Si te suelto, dejarás de llorar?-Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Sí.-Gruñó tras unos segundos.

Una lechuza parda picoteó en la ventana llamando la atención de los dos magos. Remus vuelto a la normalidad le abrió y la pequeña lechuza entró con una carta atada en la pata derecha. Cuando la sacaron la lechuza picoteó cariñosamente el dedo de Remus y este, terminó llamando a la elfina para darle golosinas.

Remus que al abrir el sobre se sorprendió, miró a Severus y habló.-Es de Aleksey….-


	5. Capítulo-V-Horace Slughorn

Capítulo-V-Horace Slughorn.

La oscuridad es la luz que no vemos.

_No existe el bien o el mal, sólo hay poder y aquellos que son muy inútiles para usarlo.-Lord Voldemort. _

Harry se despertó con la boca pastosa, por la ventana entraba la escasa luz de las farolas; Si estás estaban oscurecidas, es que al final se había quedado dormido. Bostezó como un león y se puso en pié lentamente, dirigiéndose al salón en busca de su tía. Los escalones de madera chirriaban a medida que el los pisaba. Se asomó en la entrada y vio a su primo sentado en el suelo concentrado, viendo algún programa basura; A su tío sentado en el sofá hablando por teléfono con alguien de su oficina y a su tía sentada a su lado tejiendo algo rojizo.

-Tía Petunia.-Llamó en voz baja esperando que esta le oyera.-Tía Petunia.-Dijo un poco más fuerte; Pero entre los gritos de Vernon y la televisión a todo volumen, ella continuó sin oírle.- ¡Tía Petunia!-Llamó entrando en el salón.

-...Entiendo, sí; Adiós.-Dijo Vernon colgando.-¿Qué haces aquí fenómeno?-Preguntó su tío.

-Dumbledore vendrá a buscarme a las once, tendría que haber venido el viernes pero le pedí que lo hiciera hoy; Solo venía a avisar.-Dijo mirando a su tía.

-¿¡Uno de ellos vendrá a buscarte, aquí en mi casa!?-Chilló tu tío poniéndose de color púrpura.-¡No, eso sí que no!

-A mí también me desagrada la idea querido, pero si tiene que venir y llevárselo lo que queda de verano… Será un alivio cielo.-Dijo ella acariciándole el brazo izquierdo.

-Solo estará aquí dos minutos muchacho, solo dos.-Dijo Vernon con un tono amenazador.

-Más que suficiente tío Vernon.-Dijo el muchacho agachando la cabeza.-Me retiro.-

Nuevamente en su habitación el muchacho se encargó de hacer la cama y ordenarla antes de marcharse. Estaba enrabiado de tener que ir a quien sabe donde con ese parásito… Él quería ver ya a Ron y a Hermione, él quería ir con_ su _verdadera familia, no tener que dar vueltas por todo Londres. Revisó el baúl una vez más asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su lugar y entonces se dio cuenta de un sobre escondido en el lado izquierdo. Con el ceño fruncido lo cogió y leyó "_De Canuto para Harry Potter." _Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y sin cuidado rompió el sobre.

_"La muerte no existe Harry, la gente muere cuando la olvidan. Si nos recuerdas, siempre estaremos contigo"_

_Hola mini Cornamenta, _

_Si estás leyendo esto será porque probablemente haya muerto. Primero que todo Harry no tienes que culparte de mi muerte, ni de la de tus padres, ni de la de nadie; Tú no nos has matado, Voldy se ha encargado de eso. Seguramente ahora esté en el paraiso, jugando a Quidditch con James y molestando a la querida Lily. Quiero que sepas que todos nosotros estamos orgullosos de ti en cada decisión que tomes, que pase lo que pase nunca te abandonaremos. ¡Velaremos por ti en cada momento! Espero no verte por aquí en mucho tiempo, no quiero que te dejes vencer por él; Tú eres más fuerte. _

_Te he dejado todo lo que poseía, todo lo que los Black alguna vez tuvieron ahora es tuyo y ninguno de ellos podrá recurrir para que tú no lo obtengas; Todo es tuyo.  
Se me hace difícil expresar con palabras todo lo que hubiera querido decirte en todos estos años… Me hubiera encantado adoptarte yo junto a Remus y haber podido tenerte con nosotros, hubiéramos sido la familia perfecta. Pero ya ves, todo se torció y al final solo hemos compartido un pequeño tiempo juntos, que espero que nunca olvides. _

_Lucha por aquello que quieres, utiliza los medios necesarios pero, siempre; Se fiel a ti mismo. No quedan más palabras que decir… No te culpes de nuestra muerte, vénganos derrotándolo y después, se libre, se feliz y sobretodo sé tú Harry. _

_PD: Cuida de nuestro Lunático. _

_"No es grande aquel que nunca falla, sino el que nunca se da por vencido".  
Att: Sirius Black. _

La carta estaba llena de lágrimas tanto de Canuto como de Harry, la tinta negra estaba corrida en algunos lugares y algún que otro tachón en los bordes. No sabía cuándo pero había comenzado a llorar, las lágrimas caían una a una por sus mejillas rompiéndose contra el suelo. Tuvo que leerla tres veces más para entender todo lo que Sirius le decía, ahora se sentía raro… No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, no sabía si el entrenamiento con el grasoso iba a ser suficiente, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que él terminaría con Voldemort y sus secuaces; Todos ellos caerían ante sus pies, pidiendo clemencia cuando su varita se alzara. Todos ellos temblarían ante la presencia de su nombre.  
Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Harry oyó los toscos pasos de su tío junto a los apresurados de su tía, el chirrido de la puerta abrirse y barullo. Con una mano bajó el baúl y con la otra su escoba de forma lenta hacia el salón.

-Albus Dumbledore, nos hemos escrito ¿Verdad?-Saludó a todos desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Sí.-Gruñó Vernon.-Adelante.-Dijo haciéndose a un lado.-Póngase cómodo.-Ofreció con ironía.

-Un detalle por su parte.-Dijo el viejo mago sentándose en la butaca más cercana de la chimenea.-No le robaré mucho de su hospitalidad. Ahora Harry, tienes una cantidad considerable de galeones en tu cuenta junto a todas las pertenencias de Sirius, incluyendo el número 12 de Grimmauld Palace.

-¿Has heredado una casa?-Preguntó su tío estrechando los ojos.

-Puedes seguir usándola como cuartel, no me Harry con prisa.

-Eres muy generoso.-Repuso Dumbledore.-Sin embargo, hemos desalojado temporalmente el edificio.-

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó alzando las cejas.

-Verás, la tradición de los Black establece que la casa se transmita por línea directa de al siguiente varón apellidado Black. Como ni su hermano Regulus ni el mismo Sirius dejó herederos es probable que, a pesar de que tu padrino deja muy claro que la casa te pertenece; Es probable que haya algún encantamiento o sortilegio para que sólo un sangre pura pueda poseerla.-Dijo el Director con tristeza.-Lo más probable es que en estos momentos pertenezca a su prima Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¡No!-Gritó Harry poniéndose en pie.- ¡Esa arpía no pondrá un pie en _mi _casa, nunca!-

-Cálmate, si has heredado la casa; También has heredado…

Después de mover la varita se oyó un crack y un elfo viejo, vestido con sucios harapos pareció en el salón. Dudley que estaba sentado en el suelo, brincó y se colocó tras sus padres; Como un medio de protección.

-¿Qué diablos es… Eso?-Preguntó su primo atónito.

-...A Kreacher.-Dijo Dumbledore.

-¡Kreacher no quiere, Kreacher no quiere, Kreacher no quiere!-Protestó con voz ronca, pataleando contra el suelo.

-Tú…-Susurró Harry con odio.- ¡Cállate estúpido elfo!-Gritó y al instante el elfo con esfuerzo se calló, pero continuó pateando el suelo con los labios apretados.

-Entonces, sí, eres el legítimo heredero del 12 de Grimmauld Palace y de Kreacher.-Dijo Dumbledore con los ojos brillándole.-Si quieres puedes mandarlo a Hogwarts para que este por las cocinas.-Ofreció.

-No, a Molly le vendrá bien un ayudante en casa.-Dijo Harry y el elfo le miró con los ojos desorbitados pataleando más fuerte.

-Entiendo. También tenemos el asunto de Buckbeak, Hagrid lo ha cuidado desde que Sirius falleció; Pero si prefieres otra cosa…-Dijo Dumbledore.

-No, Buckbeak preferirá quedarse con Hagrid y yo, también.-Respondió.

-Hagrid estará encantado, por seguridad hemos tenido que cambiarle el nombre a Witherwings. No hay nada más que tratar, ¿Lo tienes todo?-Le preguntó el mago poniéndose de pie.

-Sí señor, todo está listo.-Dijo Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Ah, se me olvidaba. Harry alcanzará la mayoría de edad el año que viene y…

-¡No!-Saltó Petunia preocupada.-Él tiene un mes menos que Dudders y no cumple los dieciocho hasta dentro de dos años.-

-Pero en el mundo mágico la mayoría es a los 17.-Dijo el director con una pequeña sonrisa pasando por alto el comentario de Vernon.

-Ya les he contado por cartas, que Harry está siendo amenazado por Voldemort y ya saben lo que opino de lo mal que han tratado al muchacho. Cuando Harry cumpla los 17 las barreras de protección caerán, así que solo les pido que vuelvan a recogerlo el año que viene.-Dijo el director mirándolos con una sonrisa.-Ahora sí, marchemos; Pero antes saca tu capa.-

Sacó la capa del baúl y se cubrió los hombros con ella quedando invisible-Para el asombro de Dudley.-Adiós.-Se despidió de ellos.

-Adiós Harry, cuídate mucho ¿Vale?-Se despidió Petunia dándole un pequeño abrazo.-Tienes que acabar con ese Voldemort…-Le susurró.-Por tú madre y… Por mis padres.-

Harry perplejo asintió lentamente y al girar se dio cuenta de que Kreacher todavía seguía allí sin armar escándalo.-Kreacher _por favor ¿_Serías tan amable de llevar mis cosas a la Madriguera y ayudar a Molly Weasley en todo lo que necesite? Muchas gracias.-

Una vez que todo estuvo listo ambos salieron de la casa y Harry se fijó en la ennegrecida mano del director, pero no comentó nada. Caminaron hasta el final de la calle compartiendo un tenso silencio, el director le agarró el brazo y sin avisar se aparecieron en Budleigh Babberton.

-Te acabas de aparecer Harry y lo has soportado extremadamente bien, mis felicitaciones.-Dijo palmeándole la espalda.-Verás, tenemos que ir por un viejo colega mío, a que acepte ser profesor en una vacante.-Dijo.

-¿Cómo voy a ayudar yo, en eso?-Preguntó siguiéndolo.

-Será más fácil de lo que tú crees…-Dijo el director.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a una casa. La puerta colgaba de los gozones. El director iluminó el lugar y entró en la casa murmurando-Algo terrible ha pasado aquí…-Todo el lugar estaba roto, los cristales partidos, los cojines con tajos y las paredes cubiertas de una sustancia rojiza que hizo que la adrenalina del chico aumentara.

-No te preocupes, está por aquí…-Murmuró guiñándole un ojo y con la varita pincho un sillón que gritó.

-Buenas noches Horace.-Saludó a un señor calvo, bajito y rechoncho.

-¡No tenías que haberme pinchado, me has hecho daño!-Se quejó acariciándose el bigote de morsa.-De todas formas, ¿Que me ha delatado?-Preguntó.

-Querido Horace, si los mortífagos hubieran venido la marca tenebrosa brillaría.

-Claro… Ya decía yo que se me olvidaba algo…-Murmuró para sí.-¿Te importaría poner orden?-Le preguntó al director quien, amablemente, movió su varita y en unos segundos todo el comedor que estaba hecho trizas, volvió a sus orígenes como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Cómo va todo?-Preguntó.

-No muy bien… Tengo tos, problemas respiratorios, reuma, fatiga; La edad.-Resumió.

-Y has tenido menos de tres minutos para montar semejante espectáculo.-Felicitó Dumbledore.

-Realmente han sido dos, me estaba dando un baño cuando sonó el primer aviso. Pero el caso es que estoy muy mayor Albus, un anciano que se ha ganado tener una vida tranquila lejos de ti.-Dijo.

-Eres más joven que yo y no, no voy a jubilarme.-Le dijo amablemente.

Helman caminaba con pesadez sobre más de 30 centímetros de nieve, hundiéndose en ella cada vez un poco más. Sentía los músculos entumecidos a causa del frío, el aire venía tan congelado y seco que respirar era una tortura. Su nariz se había vuelto roja y el hecho de traer oxígeno a sus pulmones le provocaba ardor de garganta, y los pulmones; Casi como si estos se fueran helando poco a poco.

Frente a él, Alfhild, caminaba con la cabeza bien alta; Como demostrando que _un poco _de frío no terminaría con ella. Apenas iba abrigada con una chaqueta y un pantalón de chándal y la muchacha se movía por la nieve con tanta facilidad como un copo. Llevaban todo el día andando y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, habían tenido algunos percances con ciertos animales. Se habían encontrado con dos osos adultos que cuidaban de su cría, con una manada de zorros y con un rebaño de cabras montesas que, a pesar de parecer de lo más indefensas; Habían embestido a Alfhild por la espalda con rabia cuando ella comenzó a pasar entre medio de todas.  
Ahora con el final del día, desde allí podían ver como el sol comenzaba a desaparecer, dejando paso a la eterna noche. Ambos estaban muertos de hambre y tenían pensado acampar en un claro cercano; Con un poco de magia y la ayuda de la pelinegra, podrían pasar la noche sin apuros.

-Helman, nos quedamos aquí. Por lo que más quieras, haz fuego.-Pidió ella sacando de su mochila una tienda de campaña roja con runas grabadas en azul.

Cuando el sol terminó de esconderse, el improvisado campamento estaba hecho. Un pequeño fuego rodeado de troncos, donde Alfhild cocinaba una sopa de vegetales. Al lado la _pequeña_ tienda rodeada de más runas grecas. Dentro de esta, Helman hacía las camas mientras limpiaba el salón y sacaba un pollo para acompañar la cena.

-Entonces pasaremos aquí la noche.-Dijo el hombre sentándose al lado de la mujer.

-Sí, yo también estoy cansada.-Dijo ella bostezando.- ¿Quién crees que será esta vez la estrella caída?-Preguntó.-¿Un joven hombre, una sabia mujer? ¿A qué clan pertenecerá? O será cierta le leyenda y tendrá un don para todos…-

-Lo dices como si hubieras visto muchas.-Dijo Helman riendo suavemente.

-He leído sobre ellos. Tauro, Orión, Escorpio, Casiopea, Boötes, Capricornio y el último, Leo.-Dijo ella con arrogancia.

-Todos ellos importantes, desde el gran Tauro; El hijo de Morgana hasta nuestro último invitado, Leo.-Dijo él con una sonrisa.-Es el último de todos, supongo que con él; Nuestra misión termina.-Añadió tras un silencio.

-Nuestra misión termina… ¿Para siempre… Entonces, también terminamos nosotros?-Preguntó.

-No lo sé muchacha; Ningún libro escrito habla de eso.-Dijo Helman abrazándola sobre el hombro.-Pero espero que no, no podría dejar a mi muchacho solo en este mundo.

_Hola__Remus,_

_ Ha pasado el tiempo desde la última vez que hablemos, eh. Vi a Severus hace unas horas en el callejón diagón. ¿Podríamos vernos? Han pasado 17 años, ni yo soy un niño como la última vez, ni tú tienes a una manada de mortífagos tras de ti. _

_¿En una semana en Florean Fortescue a las cinco y media? No llegues tarde_

_Aleksey Korsakov. _

-¿Lo has visto?-Preguntó Remus a Severus con un hilo de voz.-Tú, murciélago narizón, lo has visto… ¡Y no te dignas a decírmelo!-Le gritó al profesor perdiendo los nervios.

-¿Tú me has preguntado si me he encontrado con alguien en especial? Si no preguntas, no es mi problema.-Se excusó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Que no es tu problema, asquerosa serpiente? ¡Diecisiete años sin verlo y te atreves a decirme que no es tu problema?-Tiró la carta sobre la cama.

-Asqueroso chucho, cállate. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que era justo él tú querido amigo? ¡No nunca lo conocí, idiota!-Le gritó estrechando la mirada.

-Claro que no lo conocías, estabas demasiado ocupado con los mortífagos en potencia para preocuparte por el resto del universo, ególatra.-Le reprendió.

-¿Ególatra? Ególatra el imbécil de James Potter y el imbécil de Sirius Black. A ti no te importa lo que yo me dedicaba a hacer.-Dijo saliendo de la habitación, sabiendo que ese comentario le había dolido.

Con un portazo se metió en su pequeño refugio, su laboratorio de pociones. Los ingredientes reposaban en los estantes de madera, perfectamente ordenados en orden alfabético. Las vitrinas cubiertas por capas de polvo guardaban desde los ingredientes más comunes hasta los más exóticos. Inspiró y expiró repetidas veces de forma lenta y profunda, intentando calmar la ira que esa conversación le había brindado. Podría echarlo de casa y mandarlo con Aleksey muy lejos de aquí, podría matarlo y nadie se enteraría de ello. Pero se contuvo a hacer alguna tontería; el mocoso Potter no se lo perdonaría ni _su_ Lily tampoco. Se conformó con pegar un par de puñetazos a la pared y descargar así su ira. Se sentó en un taburete cerca de la única ventana del lugar y sacó de su bolsillo un cigarrillo, lo miró indeciso unos instantes; Pero finalmente accedió a fumarlo. ¿Quién le mandaría con quince años a rebuscar en las cosas de su padre? Ese mal vicio que había intentado dejar en tantas ocasiones… Todas y cada una de ellas fallando catastróficamente. Soportaba días y semanas de un humor de perros, con una enorme ansiedad para nada.

-¡Como odio la aparición Sokeë, es la última vez que la realizó.-Se quejó una voz femenina.

-Estoy enfermo, o salía contigo o no salía; Y esto es importante.-Dijo una voz masculina.

Severus se giró con la varita en alto y el corazón a mil, la sangre se le heló. Un hombre alto un poco encorvado, vestido con ropas pobres y totalmente calvo. Con las cejas espesas de un marrón oscuros y los ojos de un dorado intenso. La barba era larga hasta tapar el cuello, oscura como las cejas y enmarañada. En la frente y en el entrecejo tenía pintado dos puntos rojos y los brazos y las piernas estaban cubiertos de runas tatuadas en un azul oscuro, resaltando su piel crema.

A su lado una mujer más baja, de piel muy oscura, llamaba mucho más la atención. Su rostro era ocultado por una enorme máscara muy perturbadora, parecida a un tótem de colores muy llamativos. Vestía como una chamán africana, con escasa ropa llena de calaveras antiguas, plumas salvajes y cuernos.

-¿Cómo diablos habéis atravesado las protecciones anti-aparición?-Preguntó Severus tensándose.

-Eso es lo de menos amigo, baja la varita. Ninguno de tus mediocres ataques podrían hacernos el daño más leve.-Dijo el hombre barbudo.-Primero las presentaciones, soy Sokeë y ella es Elëndir. Tú eres Severus Snape y este es tú hogar, conviviendo con Remus Lupin; Lo sabemos.-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, qué queréis?-Preguntó frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza.

-Cálmate humano.-Dijo Elëndir con voz suave.-No estamos aquí para hacer ningún mal.

-Sabrás muy pronto quiénes somos más allá de nuestros nombres, ten paciencia. Hemos venido a advertirte, los planetas se han alineado y a ti te han marcado, como el protector de la estrella caída. Serás su norte y sur, serás su este y oeste; Serás de entre todos, el más acechado y a la vez, el más recompensado.-Dijo Sokeë dejando su voz amable a un lado y adoptando una más grave.-Lo protegerás aun estando tu vida en juego, cuidarás sus heridas olvidando las tuyas y sobre todo, lucharás su guerra olvidando la tuya Severus Snape. Cuando el sol vuelva a resurgir victorioso, la estrella caída estará rodeado de su clan y un enemigo. No permitas que se pierda el rebaño por una oveja descarriada; Nosotros ya marchamos.-Se acercó y le dibujó sobre el corazón, sin rozarle, un pentagrama.-Crea tu clan Severus, se cauto y astuto.-Se despidió el barbudo agarrando a la mujer y desapareciendo en una especie de círculo dorado con neblina.

El sol se había apagado hacía horas y Severus aún no abandonaba su laboratorio, preparando la poción matalobos e intentando encontrar sentido a la charla que Sokeë le había dado. Tantas metáforas, todo tan poco exacto; Le volvía loco.

-...Espero que me perdones por mencionar esto, Harry, pero estoy contento y un poco orgulloso en lo bien que pareces adaptarte después de que todo lo que pasó en el Ministerio. Permítame decir que pienso que Sirius habría estado orgulloso de ti.-Dijo el director apretándole el hombro.

Harry se quedó de piedra. De todos los temas que podría haber en el mundo para hablar, escogía al más puro de todos; Alguien como él, no se merecía ni pensar en Sirius… Ni mencionar su nombre.

-Fue cruel.-Dijo Dumbledore suavemente.-Tú y Sirius pasaron muy poco tiempo juntos. Un final brutal a lo que debería haber sido una relación larga y feliz.- _Que tú te encargaste de joder-_ Le hubiera encantado responder. Pero en su lugar asintió y apretó los dientes.

-Sirius, _Mi padrino… _Nunca hubiera querido que yo me quedara en la cama llorando. Aunque me cueste acostumbrarme a estar sin él, me he hecho la idea de pasar el resto de mi vida sin poder vernos nuevamente.-Contestó de forma madura.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Harry.-Dijo el director.

-He estado leyendo el profeta… ¿Ha habido filtraciones?-Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-De eso quería hablarte, las únicas personas que sabemos acerca de la profecía están en este momento en un cobertizo lleno de arañas. Nadie sabe nada, solo lo suponen.-Explicó.

-Tengo pensado contársela a Hermione y Ron; Ellos estuvieron en el ministerio y han estado siempre… No podría esconderse algo así, pero tampoco quiero herirlos.-_Un poco de nobleza Gryffindor para el famoso huérfano_ pensó.

-Me parece estupendo, necesitas a tus amigos.-Dijo con los ojos brillantes.-No privemos más a Molly de la posibilidad de quejarse de lo delgado que estás.-Dijo el director abandonando el cobertizo.

-Director, una última cosa.-Suspiró rascándose el cuello.-Necesito que le pida perdón a Sna… Al profesor Snape por lo del pensadero.-Dijo de forma lenta, costándole cada letra que salía.-He estado pensando mucho este mes de verano y... Él no tenía la culpa.-

-Has madurado demasiado pronto, mi muchacho.-Se limitó a responder con una sonrisa de tristeza.


	6. Capítulo-VI-Entrenando

Capítulo-VI- Entrenando.

El dolor de hoy mañana será tu fuerza.

*El lobo siempre será el malo si caperucita es quien cuenta la historia*

Harry despertó mirando el techo anaranjado por tercera vez consecutiva. Hacía tres días que por fin se había librado de los Dursley y volvía a estar en casa con su familia. Agradecía tener que madrugar tanto solo para poder evitar a la histérica señora Weasley, era peligrosa. Nada más llegar Ron se encargó de explicarle sobre el casamiento entre Fleur y Bill, recordaba como Ginny se quejaba continuamente de su nueva cuñada. Se dirigió a ducharse con agua fría repasando mentalmente todos los hechizos y maldiciones que conocía.  
Los dorados rayos que avisaban que el sol estaba saliendo, daban contra el cuerpo del chico que terminaba de colocarse la ropa.

Una vez en la cocina, se encargó de prepararse una ensalada, un zumo de naranja y unos huevos revueltos; Todo a la vez. ¿Para qué mentir? Amaba cocinar, mover las sartenes, ver como echando un poco menos de sal la comida tenía un sabor más explosivo. Ver como con tu esfuerzo se convertía en energía, era muy gratificante.

Salió a correr notando como las agujetas volvían a pinchar su cuerpo, especialmente en las extremidades. El primer día había llevado más o menos bien correr la primera media hora, pero al haberse saltado los estiramientos; El cuerpo se quejó porvocandole un dolor de mil demonios hasta en las pestañas.

Terminó de correr asfixiado y rojo como un tomate. Ahora, el tercer día corriendo se le hacía gratificante oír a los pajarillos cantar sus dulces melodías, ver el sol salir de entre las colinas y sobretodo el amado silencio-Cosa que no existía en la Madriguera-. Muchas veces se perdía en su mente, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada. Se preguntaba inútilmente cuando sería la hora de enfrentarse a Voldemort y arrebatarle la vida. Si Dumbledore era tan magnífico, el mago más poderoso del mundo, quién había hecho actos más heroicos que nadie, bla bla bla... ¿Entonces, cómo cojones no había matado ya a Voldy? Había tenido miles de oportunidades a lo largo de estos años, sobretodo el anterior, cuando se enfrentaron en el ministerio. Solo habían hecho alarde de sus grandes trucos de magia sin llegar a nada, Voldy seguía vivo al igual que Dumbledore y él mismo por lo tanto, ambos habían fallado en sus misiones.

Y siendo sinceros, le importaba una mierda justo ahora Voldy. La persona que en ese momento acaparaba toda su atención, la persona que más ganas tenía de asesinar era sin duda alguna; Bellatrix Lestrange. Esa sucia arpía, esa perra del infierno, esa anomalía del mundo… ¡Solo Merlín sabe las ganas que tenía de quitarla del medio! Podría lanzarle un Avada Kedabra y terminar rápido, podría envenenarla lentamente y hacerla sufrir, podría descuartizarla y dársela de comer a Fluffy... ¡Podría hacer tantas cosas, tantas formas de quitarle la vida! Pero no, no la mataría así. Le haría sentir de los dolores más agudos, física y mentalmente hablando; Le haría rogar por la muerte y justo cuando no pudiera más, cuando más quebrada estuviera, le daría una esperanza y terminaría con ella. Terminaría con ella, como ella terminaba con los muggles; Dándole un poco de su medicina

Con todo el cuerpo cubierto sobre capas de sudor, con la cara roja del esfuerzo y con sus pulmones vacíos de aire; Terminaba su carrera. Se recostó contra un árbol y cerró los ojos convocando una manzana roja. Ahora se daba cuenta de cuánta hambre tenía, su barriga gruñía por algo de alimento. Pero si comía demasiado terminaría hinchado y los ejercicios serían más dolorosos, como los de ayer y personalmente; No tenía pensado volver a pasar. Así que con dos manzanas y con el agua que cabe en una botella pequeña en el estómago, se dispuso a hacer sus series de ejercicios.

En una parte del pequeño bosque Harry había creado algo así como un discreto parque donde se encargaba de entrenar cada día. Unas barras donde hacía flexiones de pie, otra en el suelo para hacerlas tumbado, una cuerda para saltar a la comba y una tabla de madera en pie donde practicaba puñetazos, patadas y hechizos.

Así que cuando llegó allí, se quitó la camiseta y comenzó a hacer su intenso entrenamiento.

¡Y por fin, después de días en medio de la nieve, encontraban la cueva de tristán! Nos saltaremos dar detalles sobre los días que pasaron caminando sin rumbo. La cueva era alta y estrecha, las paredes estaban calientes y húmedas. Alfhild iluminaba el camino con una antorcha de fuego azul, evitaba pisar la fría agua que corría hacia abajo y Helman iba tras ella apoyándose en las paredes y asegurándose que elegían el camino correcto a la hora de girar. Llevaban unas buenas horas caminando y los pies comenzaban a dolerle, las gotas de sudor le caían por la frente a ambos. Helman temblaba por la tensión de saber que, si se equivocaba a la hora de girar, tendrían que batallar contra cualquier animal que sus amables compañeros les habían dejado preparados. Había notado la primera vez una manada de toros adormecidos, la segunda tres osos pardos, la tercera había notado a dos trolls y en la última un grupo de linches* que le habían dejado helado. Ahora ya faltaba poco para llegar a la luciérnaga o eso esperaba Helman.

Otro camino que te ofrecía girar a la derecha o a la izquierda y otra vez que el hombre tuvo que clavar su puño en la pared, haciendo un agujero bastante inmenso. Cerró los ojos y se volvió a concentrar en la energía que fluía por el lugar. Los volvió a abrir de par en par muy asustado.

-¿Pasó algo?-Preguntó Alfhild al ver que tardaba demasiado.

-Si giramos a la derecha, nos encontramos un muro y si giramos a la izquierda, nos encontramos con algo de alma oscura.-Explicó con pesadez.

-¿Tenemos que batallar, por fin?-Preguntó satisfecha la guerrera.

-Eso parece.-Dijo él.-No se que le ves a pelear, jugarte la vida contra adversarios más fuertes que tú.-

-En eso está la adrenalina viejo, en superarse a uno mismo.-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Giraron hacia la izquierda y caminaron un par de metros. La estrecha cueva se abría hasta ser tan grande como el salón de una mansión. Escasamente iluminada por cuatro antorchas de fuego púrpura que, apenas dejaban ver los huesos que había desperdigados por el suelo. Un olor nauseabundo comenzó a aparecer por la sala, tan insoportable que los ojos comenzaron a llorarles, a ambos. Helman se encargó de ponerle un casco a Alfhild y a él mismo, como una pecera redonda del revés, con la única diferencia de que filtraba oxígeno y no agua. Se miraron durante un instante y asintieron, entrando en la nueva puerta para llegar al infierno.

Sus pasos rebotaban en el agobiante silencio, sólo roto cuando alguno rompía algún hueso que pisaba. La mujer frunció el ceño y miró a ambos lados buscando algo; Ella si estaba notando como algo los rodeaba, como algo los observaba cauteloso. Pero Helman parecía que no, estaría demasiado asustado para fijarse en los pequeños detalles. Por ejemplo, de las paredes caía poco a poco, una sustancia tan densa como la saliva, con la diferencia de que esta era de un color verde sucio casi marrón. Si te centrabas mucho, oías con claridad como unos pasos, pasos como los de su dragón; Silenciosos y clavando las uñas. Se quedó quieta y el hombre chocó con su espalda.

-¡Que mierda te pasa!-Dijo Helman reponiendose del choque.-¿Por qué te paras justo aquí, es este sitio?-Preguntó mirando a todos lados.

-Callate viejo. No estamos solos.-Dijo Alfhild sacando una espada de quien sabe donde, el mango en forma de flecha de blanco y azul; Como hecha de hielo y grande, muy grande.

-¿Que diablos haces con eso?-Preguntó escandalizado el hombre.

-¿No pensarás que iría a una misión sin una de mis fieles armas?-Respondió con ironía.- Nosotros no batallamos por placer, no luchamos por saciar nuestra sed. Nosotros, los cruzados, purificamos el mundo eliminando toda oscuridad que se ciña sobre él; Con nuestra espada y nuestro escudo, con nuestras manos y nuestras piernas; estamos destinados a morir por lo que creemos, a batallar hasta que la cabeza abandone nuestros hombros.-Recitó y al instante, de sus ropas y su espada; Runas rojas comenzaron a brillar haciendo que su espada creciera unas pulgadas más.

Un grito de agonía retumbó por toda la sala, tan agudo, tan estridente, que intentaron taparse los oídos y cerraron los ojos rezando para que parase. Un grito tan desgarrador que sentías tu propia alma rompiéndose, como cuando un brazo se le es cortado a alguien.

La cruzada, que había caído de rodillas, volvió a ponerse en pié con una irónica sonrisa en el rostro. Frente a ella un enorme monstruo se mostraba, como una aberración de la naturaleza; Mitad dragón, mitad serpiente. Sus escamas eran negras como el carbón y cubiertas de algún rastro de sangre. Sus dientes tan afilados como cuchillas y ojos blancos sin pupilas. Con dos patas delanteras con grandes zarpas, todas manchadas de sangre, saliva y restos de alguna criatura, su cola era tan larga como la de una serpiente y todo el lomo cubierto de pinchos.

La repugnante fiera sacó su lengua viperina y una cascada de saliva cayó contra el suelo. Fijó su vista en la mujer y al instante, un alarido de ira salió de su garganta. Se abalanzó contra ella intentando darle un zarpazo, pero la muchacha rodó sobre si misma chocando con huesos y cubriéndose de babas para librarse. Helman sorprendido tiró un chorro de hielo sobre la zarpa derecha congelando el ataque. El monstruo movió su cola y el viejo hombre fue tirado contra la pared, quedando inconsciente y con una brecha en el casco.

-No digas que no te lo advertí.-Murmuró la muchacha con rabia.

Corrió con fuerza e incó la espada en la mitad del lomo, apenas adentrándose un par de centímetros. Una sangre viscosa, rojiza marrón, comenzó a salir y el animal se movió furiosamente. Se giró violentamente, llenando aún más las ropas de la muchacha de babas y volvió a zarandear la cola, dándole un fuerte golpe en el torso, dejándola doblada sin oxígeno.

(...)Entonces, Escorpio cogió su lanza y atravesó la cola de aquel demonio que la perdió en el camino. Tiró la flecha en sus dos bastones, derribandolos. Degolló con su espada a la razón y el demonio cayó, a sus pies, muerto.(..)

¡Bingo! Párrafo 505 del libro más sagrado de todos Vida y aventuras de Escorpio. Ese era el animal, esas eran las simples adivinanzas que tanto amaba Escorpio, las que sólo se entendían si veías a sus monstruos; Los que él creó para derrotarlos.

Haciendo acopló de todas sus fuerzas y gritando con cólera, con su espada corrió y cortó de un tajo la mitad de la cola dejándola inservible y inerte a unos metros del monstruo. La sangre viscosa le salpicó la mano y las nauseas le invadieron al ver el hueso. El monstruo arremetió contra ella, dejándole un enorme zarpazo en el pecho. Quedó tirada en el suelo, con las pupilas en blanco. Helman abrió los ojos recobrando la conciencia, la muchacha estaba sangrando bastante y temió por ella. Se levantó demasiado rápido mareandose y caminando poco a poco se acercó a ella. Le lanzó un pequeño tarro que guardaba un fragmento de manzana dorada y creó dos llamaradas de fuego morado con las manos, cegando momentáneamente al animal. Esos pequeños segundos de ventaja la mujer los aprovechó para tragarse la medicina casi sin respirar y después de un instante; Pudo notar, gratificantemente, como las heridas comenzaban a cerrarse y sus ganas de batalla volvían. Esta vez se muy seria y estiró su arma dándole su verdadera apariencia. La espada era más clásica, del siglo XVIII. Hecha de metal, tenía el mango de oro con rubíes incrustados. Se acercó al monstruo con la mirada fija en sus ojos blancos, alzó la espada a la altura de su pecho y comenzó la batalla.  
Alfhild corrió con la espada de lado, sujetada por sus manos se acercó hasta sus piernas e intentó cortarlas. Con el mismo movimiento que hace un jugador de béisbol al batear, ella cortó la pierna derecha manchando todo de sangre menos la espada; Ya que misteriosamente la sangre se deslizaba por la hoja sin mancharla. El animal volvió a gritar y escupió su saliva negra nuevamente en el pecho, infectandola de Merlín sabe que cosa. Dolía, dolía mucho… Su respiración se había acelerado al punto de que su pecho subía y bajaba sin frenos. Escocía, casi podía sentir su piel derritiéndose.  
Pero estar en carne viva no la había a frenar, solo la muerte podía hacer eso. Con la energía que la cólera le regaló, saltó alto y le cortó la cabeza, como una bailarina que en patinaje de hielo, salta como una mariposa.

Eso era Alfhild, una mezcla de inocencia y sangre.

Le dolían todos los huesos, todos sus músculos ardían, hasta las pocas ideas que se le pasaban por la cabeza le mareaba. Se encontraba hincado de rodillas frente a su lord, fiel como solo él sabía serlo. Su rostro imperturbable, ahora se encontraba cubierto de su propia sangre y crispado por el dolor; Probablemente tendría la nariz rota y si no se equivocaba, el labio le hacía compañía. De su cuello para abajo no notaba nada, nada que no fuera dolor intenso, dolor que apenas te permitía moverte. Estaba muy seguro de que su túnica negra tendría muchísimas manchas más oscuras, fruto de la sangre que salía de sus nuevas y viejas heridas.

-Severus, ponte en pie.-Le ordenó el señor oscuro con una irónica sonrisa.

Este cumpió la orden con lentitud Encima se cachondea de mi, mi lord. Le hubiera encantado soltar, pero nadie en su sano juicio haría eso.-Llevas una semana sin reportarme ninguna noticia importante Severus. ¿Te estás ablandando, el viejo ya no confía en ti?-Preguntó Voldemort arrastrando cada letra.-¡Respóndeme!-Le ordenó alzando la varita.

-Mi se-señor, no he vi-visto al direc-ctor.-Dijo con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, tosiendo la sangre que tenía en su garganta; Dejando el suelo con manchas.

-¿Sabes? Al principio de todo, cuando tu te acababas de unir a mi… No pensé que tendrías tanto aguante, de hecho, ni se me asomó por la cabeza que dudarías más allá de un año. Y mírate, casi toda tu vida has pasado sirviendome de la forma más fiel.-Le apremió.-Fué toda una sorpresa cuando Lucius me habló de ti, el niño que con 15 años hacia pociones mejor que Horace, toda una sorpresa.-Guardó la varita por los pliegues de su túnica y se puso de pie, acercándose al malherido.-Aún siendo un prodigio con las pociones, has demostrado serlo con la magia negra y en todos los campos que requerí de ti. Por eso, mi muchacho tienes tantos privilegios sobre el resto. ¿Por qué si no, le negaría a nuestra amiga Bellatrix el placer de torturarte?-Dijo colocándose a la altura de Severus, quitándole un poco de sangre de la mejilla.-Te mandaría así a casa, como tantas veces he hecho pero… Estoy de buen humor y no quiero que te pierdas nuestra reunión.-Se permitió apretar la herida de la mejilla haciendo que el hombre se mordiera el labio y dió media vuelta.-¡Colagusano, tráeme a Hera!-Gritó en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Me mandó a llamar, amo?-Preguntó una muchacha a la que Severus le echaba unos 16 años.

-Hera…-Murmuró el hombre acercándose a ella.-Tan atenta, tan servicial... Sí, te mandé a llamar. Quiero que cures a nuestro amigo Severus lo mejor que sepas; No podemos dejar a nuestro invitado con estas pintas... Curalo aquí y rápido.-Ordenó.-¡Colagusano, deja de oír y comienza a preparar las cosas para la reunión!-Gritó moviendo la varita; Haciendo que la puerta se abriera y este cayera contra el suelo.

-A-amo, sí-i ensegui-da-da.-Dijo el hombrecillo temblando y saliendo con rapidez.

-Amo. ¿Quiere usted que me divierta con él? Un poco de dolor no le hará nada.- Preguntó la muchacha de rostro angelical.

-No Hera, a él no.-Respondió sin apartar la vista del hombre que ahora, yacía tumbado con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.-Desmaius.-Dijo señalando a Severus y al instante el hombre relajó su cuerpo y quedó desmayado.

-Lo ha dejado muy mal amo, no se como ha podido resistir esto toda su vida.-Se quejó la muchacha quitandole la capa y la eterna túnica.-Tiene tantas heridas, algunas incluso mal cicatrizadas... Pero qué valiente.-Murmuró delineandolas suavemente mientras se mordía el labio.

-Hera, querida. Concéntrate en curarle todo lo que puedas y no te desvíes a tus necesidades más... Primitivas.-Pidió sujetándose la cabeza con el puño, en pose de aburrimiento.

-Como ordene, necesito distintas pociones curativas para que este excelente.-Pidió la rubia dejando el pecho del herido al aire libre.

-Lo que necesites. ¡Jugson ven aquí y tráeme todas las pociones

curativas!- Gritó.

Merlín, necesitaba oxígeno. Tendría que pasar los próximos tres siglos de su vida con una botella de oxígeno. Una enorme, qué cansancio. Todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, la camiseta ahora servía para secarse el cuerpo y los pantalones ya no podían arremangarse más, estaba debatiéndose en aparecer por casa en calzoncillos. Merlín bendito.  
Mientras hacía ejercicio no se encontraba nada mal, los músculos se le endurecian y la respiración se agitaba un poco, pero se sentía bastante bien. Pero al parar, siempre, se sentía como si pesara noventa kilos, o quizás el doble; Ojala supiera aparecerse. Probablemente llegaría arrastrándose como una lombriz. Y el cansancio físico era lo de menos, lo peor era el mental. Estaba seguro que cuando entrara Ron y Hermione lo secuestrarían hasta que le confesara por qué estaba tan raro, suponía que los primeros días lo achacaban a la muerte de Sirius pero… Esa teoría no le serviría para todo el tiempo que tenía que pasar allí.

No sabía si podría contarle a ambos lo que quería hacer… Habían pasado tantas penurias juntos por su culpa, que quizás ellos se habían cansado. Y él no tendría tiempo para estar con ellos… Pero si lo contaba y ellos iban directo al director, estaba perdido. Tendría que irse de la madriguera antes de lo pensado, no volvería a Privet Drive así que, o marchaba con Quejicus o se iba a alguna vivienda heredada de los Black. No le quedaba otra.

¡Cómo maldecía el destino que le había tocado a él! ¿No podría haber sido otra persona del mundo "el elegido"? Toda la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros y el resto, tan felices preocupados por el novio y los estudios… En ocasiones se sentía tan fuera de lugar, tan solo.

Se levantó con muchísima pesadez, arrastrando los pies. Ahora que se fijaba tenía los nudillos enrojecidos y las rodillas raspadas; Seguramente estaría despeinado y dudaba tener fuerzas para hacer unos hechizos… Si tenía suerte, podría evitar a la señora Weasley y a los chicos; Dios tendría que echarle una mano.

Estiró todos los huesos e intentó entrar por la puerta trasera de la humilde casa. Error, estaba cerrada. Las ventanas bajadas y… No tenía pensado escalar. Mierda, solo podía entrar por la puerta grande, dando la nota. Pico tres veces a la puerta y esperó pacientemente que le abrieran.

-¡Tú, animal insensible!-Gritó Hermione nada más abrir la puerta.-¿Como se te ocurre marcharte sin avisar? ¡Pensábamos que te habías escapa…! ¿Pero qué diablos te ha pasado?-Preguntó al fijarse en su apariencia.-Te ves fatal.-Lo repasó de arriba abajo y negó repetidas veces.-¡Si piensas que por llevar esas pintas vas a esquivarme, te juro que no te servirá Harry James Potter!-Gritó más fuerte y a Harry le recordó más que nunca a Molly.

-Hermione, respira.-Dijo Ronald asomando su cabeza por el hueco de la puerta.- ¿Que has estado haciendo? Apestas tío.-Se quejó con una mueca.

-¿Es un interrogatorio?-Preguntó Harry cruzándose de brazos con un suspiro.-Chicos, si dejáis que me de una pequeña ducha y me cambié de ropa, os dejaré interrogarme.-

-Diez minutos Harry. Si en diez minutos no estás listo, juro que te mataré.-Dijo Hermione haciéndose a un lado.

-Lávate bien eh, hueles a perro muerto.-Dijo el pelirrojo con una mirada avergonzada.

Y a Harry le tocó lavarse corriendo, ni disfrutar del agua caliente pudo. Agradecía tener ropa decente por su armario, una camiseta de tirantes negra y unas bermudas rojas fue todo lo que el chico pudo ponerse cuando sus dos amigos entraron

-Diez minutos.-Dijo la muchacha sentándose a la izquierda de Harry mientras Ron lo hacía a su derecha, flaqueandole.-¿Que has estado haciendo estos días? Te vas toda la mañana a quien sabe donde, apareces para comer y no hablas con nadie que no sea los señores Weasley solo para volverte a encerrar en la habitación leyendo. ¿Estás bien con lo de Sirius, te hemos hecho algo, estás bien?-Preguntó del tirón sin fijarse casi en lo que decía, demasiado ocupada en escudriñar el rostro del muchacho.

-He estado entrenando...-Dijo con cansancio.-Por las mañanas salgo a correr, vuelvo y como para estudiar todos los libros que tengo a mano. ¿Estarías tú bien si de la noche a la mañana se te fuera la única persona en el mundo que te quedaba? Y estoy perfectamente.-Respondió comenzando a enfadarse.

-Tío, podrías habernos dicho todo eso el primer día que llegaste. Se siente muy raro que siempre hayamos sido tres y de golpe te hayas ido.-Le confesó su mejor amigo colocando su mano en el hombro.-Si estás entrenando nos parece bien, es más, si tu quieres podemos unirnos a ti y ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. Hermione y yo siempre vamos a estar cuando lo necesites... Sabemos cómo te sientes, cuando murió mi abuelo me sentí igual que tu, mama dice que fue el peor mes que ha vivido conmigo.-Explicó.

-Harry lo siento, pero entiendeme. Después del ministerio fue todo muy confuso. La profecía se rompió sin saber que decía, te fuiste con tus tíos y en tus cartas se te notaba demasiado triste para responder a nuestras dudas. Luego apareces aquí tan cambiado y con tanto secretismo... Me asusté-Dijo abrazandolo con fuerza.

-Chicos, no está siendo esto fácil para mi y mucho menos ahora que os tengo cosas que contar.-Se levantó moviendo la varita y al instante se oyó en clic, la puerta se cerró y se aseguró de insonorizarla.- Yo sí escuché la profecía. Trelawney se la hizo a Dumbledore, por eso él pudo contarmela. El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...-

Se oyó un sollozo y al instante Hermione comenzó a llorar, mientras Ron quedaba estupefacto, mirando a su compañero asustado. Y Harry cayó y no digo nada, ninguna palabra que él conociera sería suficiente para callar el llanto de su amiga o para quitarle el miedo a su amigo, ninguna era suficiente.

-Pe-pero colega, puede que haya otra persona... Alguien que naciera al final de Julio o algo. Hay billones de personas en el mundo, puede ser cualquiera.-Dijo con esperanza.

-¿Bromeas, hay billones de personas con unos padres que hayan desafiado tres veces a Ryddle?-Replicó frunciendo el ceño, en ocasiones Ron era idiota.

-Bu, bueno no... ¡Pero Neville nació un día antes que tú! Siempre le envió el mismo pastelito que a ti, os encantan.-Recordó sonriente, esperando haber acertado.

-Ya... Sí, están deliciosos pero…-A Neville no le marcaron Ron, a Harry sí, la cicatriz.-Le cortó con un par de hipidos.

-E-entonces tú eres el elegido como dice el profeta, tienes que acabar con.. V-Volde-Voldemoort.-Dijo soltando aire.-Por eso te has estado entrenando...-

-Harry, me da igual si tienes que acabar con ese monstruo. Nosotros vamos a seguir a tu lado, hemos estado cinco años juntos... ¡Hemos vencido a un Trol, a Quirrell, un basilisco, un hombre lobo, Umbrich, los mortifagos! ¡No vamos a abandonarte porque tengas que enfrentarte a algo como eso.-Declaró su amiga secándose las lágrimas.

-Yo, tampoco voy a dejarte tirado. Eso no es de colegas, estamos para todo.-Dijo Ron palmeandole el hombro.

-¿Están seguros de todo esto? Las palabras no os van a servir cuando tengáis que enfrentaros a él, cuando tengáis que entrenar todo el día. Podríais morir chicos...-Dijo el muchacho con tristeza, mirando por la ventana.

-Moriremos igual, ayudándote o no. Si tu mueres, se terminó todo.-Dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie.-Estamos en una guerra, mucha gente caerá y nosotros estaremos en peligro yendo o no contigo... ¡Somos el trío dorado!-Se balanceó de adelante hacia atrás y sonrió de la forma más brillante posible, mientras más lágrimas le surcaban el rostro.

-Eso no es todo... Tendré que aprender todo lo posible y... Eso incluye las Artes Oscuras; A vosotros no os va a gustar la idea pero, es magia a fin de cuentas. Si se usa para el bien, no pasará nada.-Argumentó.

-Eh. Eh colega. Si tienes pensado meterte en ese enjambre, hazlo solo y bajo tu responsabilidad. Es magia demasiado poderosa, hasta que no controlemos de sobra la magia blanca; Para mi sería un problema utilizarla.-Explicó el pelirrojo mirándolo extrañado.

-Estoy diciéndote lo que yo haré, tú tendrás que estudiar con lo que quieras... Solo aviso que será duro.-Dijo Harry alzando ambas manos.-También hay... Otro... Pequeño problema. No estoy a favor de Dumbledore, él... Es solo un manipulador.

No he podido contarlo antes porque no me había fijado pero... Cuando comenzó la primera guerra, decir su nombre era un tabú; Con él dabas automáticamente a conocer tu paradero, exceptuando si estás bajo un fidelio. La gente se dio cuenta y pasó a ser «El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado-» Mientras él siempre nos ha influenciado para llamarlo por su nombre, la gente parece que ha olvidado ese detalle... Por eso quiero que os dirigais a él como Ryddle y frente al público como ese o, SO, Señor oscuro.

No voy a ponerme a dar ejemplos de sus actos de manipulador, de que no es tan buena persona. Vosotros sois quienes elegís pero, os dejo muy claro que o Dumbledore o yo. Si siempre a sido lo típico de Luz contra Oscuridad... Va a cambiar. Nosotros seremos el tercer bando, no puede haber un mundo sano en el que dos personas como estos existan. Seremos el grupo que sabe jugar con ambas magias para defender en lo que realmente cree.-Explicó con auténtica devoción.

-Nos... Nos estas diciendo que peleemos contra nuestra familia, contra el director; Ha ayudado muchas veces a mi familia tío. Pero joder, me cuesta creer eso…-Dijo Ron con indecisión.-  
-Si es tan manipulador, ¿Que hacías con él la primera noche?-Preguntó Hermione.

-Teníamos que ir a ver a un nuevo profesor llamado Horace…-Explicó.-Os digo que lo creáis, claro que tendremos que interactuar con él… Por ahora nos conviene pero, no le hagáis caso.  
-Si eso es lo que necesitas, yo no le creeré, pero necesito más pruebas.-Dijo Hermione siempre queriendo saber más.  
-A mi no me queda otra, no voy a perder a mi mejor amigo por un director ultra poderoso, no hay ni que dudarlo.-Bromeó.  
-En ese caso, necesito que hagáis un pacto conmigo.-Dijo Harry.-Se llama Pacto del Silentium.-

-¿Estás loco?-Preguntó Hermione seriamente.-Ese pacto es… peligroso.

-Solo si lo incumples.-Dijo él ofendido.

-¿De qué va?-Preguntó Ron confuso.  
-Juras determinadas cosas y si las incumples, pierdes tu magia. Así sin más y no, los imperio no puedes sacarte nada de información.-Dijo Hermione asustada.-¿No te vale el pacto del Silencio, de toda la vida?-

-O lo hacéis ó, os borro la memoria.-Avisó alzando las cejas.

-No pasará nada Hermione, no vamos a contar nada.-Dijo él alzando la mano. 

Me disculpo por tardar tanto. Pero a un que os parezca mentira, estoy muy entretenida viendo DBZ y Fairy Tail, jugando al juego de DBZ y... Bla bla, me cuesta mucho ponerme a escribir :/ Lo siento.


	7. Capítulo-VII- Monstruos

Capítulo-VII- Monstruos.

En el fondo de tus ojos destruidos duerme la locura.

*Esta noche tu vida será consumida por el fuego infernal, mientras te ocultas en la oscuridad*

Harry se debatía entre coger tres trozos más de budín de Yorkshore o un trozo más de pastel de calabaza, una decisión muy complicada. Esos panes tan redondos tenían una pinta espectacular, pero ese pastel naranja le llamaba para comérselo; Le incitaba a terminar con él. Se debatió durante un largo minuto, mirando de un plato hacia el otro, esperando que su "fino" paladar se decidiese. Se mordió el labio inferior y cedió a coger un pedazo de pastel y unos cuantos trozos de budín, para no discriminar. Pinchó un pedazo de pastel y lo introdujo en su boca, disfrutando del sabor de la nata y de la calabaza en su paladar, dulce, muy dulce. Que mano tenía Molly para cocinar, era la comida perfecta; Le gustó tanto que se permitió cerrar los ojos con gozo durante unos segundos. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, que en ese momento hacia morros con los ojos muy abiertos. Él la miró con una ceja alzada, confuso. La castaña al ver que por fin había captado su atención, cambió la mueca a una enorme sonrisa y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Harry por el contrario cambió a asustado, casi igual que el cuadro de "El Grito". La muchacha cambió finalmente a parecer un payaso y el ojiverde no pudo hacer más que reír.

-...¡Y gana Hermione Jane Granger por uno a cero!-Dijo Ron como un comentarista, haciendo que Ginny y Fred estallaran en carcajadas.-Muy bien, muy bien. El antiguo campeón Fred Weasley le hará el honor de entregarle la copa.-Comenzaron a aplaudir entre ellos y Fred se levantó llamando la atención del resto de la mesa, con una sonrisa le estampó un trozo de pastel en la cara a la ganadora.-¡Enhorabuena!-Gritó Ginny sobre las carcajadas de todos los presentes. Hermione quedó con la cara anaranjada y con algo de blanco en las cejas; Su sonrisa delataba que iba a asesinar al pelirrojo.-¡Fred Weasley, estás muerto!-Gritó esta vez Hermione levantándose hecha una fiera. El pelirrojo se levantó con tal ímpetu que la silla cayó hacia atrás, corrió hasta ponerse en una punta del sofá mientras Hermione se colocaba en el lado contrario. Corrieron por todo el salón tirando jarrones, mesitas, moviendo sillones... Haciendo un desastre. Ronald y Ginny gritaban a pleno pulmón para que Fed huyera, al contrario del señor Weasley y Harry; Que apoyaban a Hermione.

-¡Vosotros dos, quietos!-Gritó la señora Weasley sobre los animadores. ¡Tarantallegra!-Y al instante ambos se pusieron a bailar como locos, sin frenos. Otra vez las carcajadas inundaron el lugar.- Ma-Mamá, van a fun-ndir el suelo.-Dijo Ginny carcajeandose, casi incapaz de hablar.-A George le encantaría ver esto, lástima que esté ocupado con la tienda.-Se quejó Ron riendo cuando Hermione y Fred comenzaron a bailar juntos

-¡Por favor mamá, para!-Dijo Fred dando una vuelta.-Esto cansa, cansa mucho.-Se quejó.-Señora Weasley por favor.-Imploró Hermione.

-Esta bien, con eso bastará.-Dijo Molly con una suave sonrisa.-¿Ya querida?-Preguntó un desilusionado Arthur, que tenía los puños apretados como un niño pequeño.

-¡Papá!-Se quejó Fred con indignación.  
-Hijo sabes que te quiero pero… Es que bailabas tan bien.-Ironizó Arthur.  
-Ha sido una velada hermosa familia, pero yo y la pequeña Ginevra nos marchamos a la tienda.-Se despidió fred mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¿Qué, ella se va contigo y nosotros aún no la hemos visto?-Dijo Ron con indignación.-Soy tu hermano, de antes que ella.-

-Pero yo lo quiero más.-Dijo Ginny sacando la lengua.-Y Feddy, no me llames Ginevra.-Se quejó golpeándole en el hombro.

-Oh no... ¿Ginny qué has hecho?-Dramatizó Fred sujetándose el hombro.-Llamar a un sanador, me ha roto el brazo... ¡Me lo va a arrancar!-Gritó con pánico.

-¿Mamá, en qué pensabas cuando tuviste a Fred?-Preguntó la pelirroja atónita.

-No lo sé, creo que es la sangre de tu padre; A mi no ha salido.-Dijo Molly con resignación.-

-¡Molly!-Se quejó Arthur.

-Yo te quiero igual cariño.-Respondió esta con una sonrisa.-Coger la Red Flú si os tenéis que ir ya, a Ginny no le gustan mucho las apariciones.

-Eso teníamos pensado, adiós a todos.-Se despidió Fred entrando en la chimenea.-¡Adiós a todos, besitos besitos!-Se despidió Ginny riendo. Pero antes de irse, el pelirrojo ordenó el desastre con la varita y las llamas verdes se tragaron a ambos hermanos.

-Ronald querido, necesito que os deshagais de unos calderos.-Dijo la señora Weasley.-Tu padre tiene que irse a trabajar, yo tengo que arreglar la casa, tus hermanos están trabajando así que; Tienes que hacerlo.-

-Si, si mamá. Enseguida.-Dijo Ron con pereza.

Todos se marcharon a hacer sus labores, Ginny, Fred y George se encargaban de organizar la tienda. Arthur se marchó al ministerio y no volvería hasta altas horas de la noche, Molly se quedó dentro de casa preparandolo todo para el cumpleaños de Harry y demás. El trío salió fuera de la madriguera buscando los calderos mientras hacían hipótesis sobre la tienda. Hermione estaba bastante despistada, más en la luna que en la tierra; Y no era de extrañar. Desde antes de comer sus respuestas eran algo secas y despistadas, solo cuando trataban un tema muy innecesario que no se relacionara con nada importante respondía como siempre; Incluso había participado en una conversación de Quidditch.

-¿Tenemos que limpiar esos cuatro calderos?-Preguntó Ron con pereza.-Harry hazlo tú, tienes magia.-Se quejó poniendo ambas manos en su nuca, despreocupado.  
-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?-Preguntó Harry desconfiado.

-Lo dijiste anoche en sueños.-Dijo Ron restándole importancia.

-Ese huele fatal.-Dijo Hermione arrugando el rostro.

-Vale... Wingardium Leviosa.-Dijo Harry y los calderos se elevaron, el olor creció y este los volvió a dejar en el suelo.

-Mierda... Los hemos removido, ahora todos huelen fatal.-Se quejó la muchacha.

-¡Tiralos al estanque!-Dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso.-Se quejó Hermione.

-Es mucho mejor que lavarlos... ¿Quién sabe lo que habrán mezclado allí Fred y George?.-Dijo Ron.

-¡Exacto! Piensa en... En... ¡Los peces!-Dijo negando con la cabeza, haciendo que los dos amigos se miraran extrañados.

-Yo no sé qué pasa si un pez se bebe un filtro de amor.¿Vosotros sí?-Preguntó Ron.- A lo mejor se enamora de ti Hermione. Glub glub, te quiero, glub, glub.-Bromeó haciendo de pez.

-Siempre tan maduro Ronald.-Se quejó Hermione.  
-Vamos Harry, deshazte de esos calderos antes que mamá venga y comience a gritar.-Pidió Ron.

-Wingardium Leviosa.-Repitió Harry alzando todos los calderos de una vez, lanzándolos con poca discreción al estanque; Haciendo muchas salpicaduras.  
-¡Eso a estado genial! Mamá nos hubiera tenido hasta navidades fregando.-Dijo Ron.

-¿Para qué utilizar un hechizo de limpieza verdad?-Ironizó Hermione.  
-¿De qué te quejas tanto si a salido todo bien?-Preguntó Ron frunciendo el ceño.-Al menos yo tengo ideas efectivas, no como otras… Que llevan empanadas las tres últimas horas.-Se quejó.  
-¿Yo, empanada?-Dijo ella ofendida.-Yo nunca estoy empanada, estoy concentrada; Término que tú desconoces.-  
-Chicos, ya basta.-Dijo Harry.  
-No, no basta Harry.-Dijo Ron.-¡Perdona si no soy tan inteligente como tú, si no me paso horas y horas entre libros y prefiero jugar al Quidditch!-  
-¡Idiota! ¿Quién te está diciendo nada ahora, eh? A mi me llena aprender y a ti perder el tiempo, no veo el problema.-Se defendió.-Por si no te interesa… ¡Me ha escrito el profesor Snape!-  
-¡Eres de…!-Se paró abriendo mucho los ojos.-¿Qué, cómo?-Preguntó confuso.-¿A ti, para qué?  
-¡Por qué no me lo has dicho antes Hermione!-Saltó Harry.-¿Que dice?  
-No a sido muy exacto… Solo dice Tres dragones en un Callejón prohibido, Responde el fuego. ¿Cómo voy a saber que significa?-Se quejó.  
-Hermione, no hay que analizarlo.-Dijo Harry.-Nosotros somos los tres dragones, tú, Ron y yo; Yo soy el del fuego.-Explicó.-Lo del callejón… Un callejón prohibido; Supongamos que sabe que tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon, él puede hablar del callejón Knockturn, que lo tenemos prohibido.-Dedujo.  
-¿Desde cuando eres así de inteligente?-Preguntó una confusa Hermione.

Alfhild, tumbada en el suelo, sonreía con la respiración agitada, fruto del cansancio. En el pecho le habían salido unas ronchas rojas que ardían como lava; Su ropa estaba desgarrada y su espada descansaba a unos metros de ella; Dejándola totalmente indefensa. Estaba bastante satisfecha por haber terminado ella sola con una de las criaturas más extrañas que había visto a lo largo de su vida. Sin embargo, le preocupaba la forma en la que sus compañeros habían conseguido traer un monstruo así; Tan agresivo y oscuro.

Los ojos de Helman iban del monstruo a Alfhild y, de nuevo, al monstruo, como si no se creyera lo que había pasado. Se habían enfrentado a tantos monstruos a lo largo de su vida… Y siempre era igual, nervios, miedo y victoria.

-Eso ha sido… ¡Alucinante!-Le felicitó acercándose a ella. Su expresión cambió al ver las marcas que tenía Alfhild. -Pero... Creo que eso no tiene buena pinta... Esas ronchas…No son buena señal... Serán un contratiempo…  
-Helman, déjate de idioteces y haz algo... O tendré que morir aquí sola. ¡Pero ni se te ocurra pincharme!-Se quejó mirándolo.  
-No digas tonterías. Nunca te he pinchado.-El hombre puso sus expertas manos sobre el pecho de Alfhild, sin llegar a tocarlo. Un color verde comenzó a rodear las manos y las ronchas comenzaron a desaparecer poco a poco sanandola. Aquel color verdoso no desapareció hasta dejar a Alfhild como nueva. Helman se acercó entonces al fallecido monstruo y cogió bastantes escamas, garras, saliva, y demás. Eran cosas muy útiles para crear determinadas pociones. Estaba seguro de que, tarde o temprano, le vendrían bien. Volvió donde se encontraba la chica, le dio la mano y levantó de una vez a Alfhild, quién después se dirigió por su espada, la colocó en horizontal y redujo su tamaño hasta ser una pequeña daga, la guardó en su cinturón y comenzó a caminar junto a Helman hasta la salida. Esta era grande y muy antigua, hecha de piedra.  
Para abrirla el hombre tuvo que concentrar su magia para crear un pomo de hierro; Al traspasarla ambos se quedaron sorprendidos. Un pequeño puente colgante de madera los guiaba hasta un pequeño prado, con las hierbas más verdes que ellos hubieran visto nunca. El resto de la cueva era rocosa, con lacrima incrustada que lo iluminaba todo de un suave azul claro. De esas rocas, caía agua de todos los colores, cada una con sus respectivos efectos; Formando un arcoiris cuando caían hacia abajo, en dirección al río. En el centro del prado, un grupo de magos meditaban tranquilamente; Disfrutando de la calma que del lugar emanaba.

-Hemos llegado Alfhild, esto es la Luciérnaga.-Sentenció Helman con un suspiro, mirando hasta el más mínimo detalle.  
-¿Ya, tan pronto? ¡Y qué ocurre con lo de guiarnos por nuestro instinto!-Se quejó la mujer.  
-Deja de quejarte y saluda a tus compañeros.-Le reprendió él, caminando sobre el puente.  
-¡Chicos, hemos vuelto!-Gritó haciendo que los tres se giraran con molestia.  
-Tú podrías haberte quedado por el camino, ¿No crees?-Se quejó un hombre grande, tanto de espalda como de cuerpo. Su cabello era corto y negro, su barba enmarañada y sus ojos grises. Su apariencia llamaba mucho la atención, casi tanto como la de Hagrid; Pero lo que más resaltaba era la pesada hacha que descansaba, cerca de él, clavada en el tronco de un árbol.  
-Hakurei, no has cambiado nada. Cualquiera diría que la última vez que te vi fue ayer y no hace tres siglos.-Dijo la muchacha sacandole la lengua.  
-Helman, ¿Cómo está tu hijo?-Preguntó Sokeë estrechandole la mano.  
-Bien... espero, le dejé a cargo de la tienda.-Dijo Helman algo tenso.

-Es mejor así. que se haga la idea de lo que es ser mayor; Porque probablemente pierda a su padre.-Replicó el hombre.  
-¿Quién sabe qué pasará cuando ayudemos a la última estrella caída?-Dijo Elëndir evitando una discusión.-Ahora lo que más nos preocupa es que él venza al Consejo de Arturo y a sus propios enemigos. Después ya veremos lo que ocurre..-  
-¡Al fin, un enfrentamiento de nuevo! -Dijo Hakurei con una carcajada.-Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada. Mi hacha estaba comenzando a perder el filo.-Se quejó.  
-¿Estás de coña?-Preguntó Alfhild sorprendida-He leído los periódicos de Alemania y Suiza durante este tiempo, y tú rastro no ha pasado desapercibido. Te has dedicado a atacar aldeas y ciudades sin descanso... ¡Has atacado a los aurores!  
-Tampoco es para tanto, me aburría en casa. No aguantaba un día más sin hacer nada. -Se defendió.- Además, no hay nada mejor como pelear contra un buen contrincante.  
\- Claro, lo olvidaba. Es lo más normal del mundo… Por cierto, ¿Dónde están nuestros dragones?-Preguntó la pelirroja.  
-Nos encargamos de llevar a tu Fuego Eterno con el resto. No nos lo puso fácil, pero Elëndir lo convenció al final.-Explicó Hakurei.-Cada uno de ellos tiene su propio hábitat repartido por este enorme lugar. Además, tienen uno en común. Mi Wyvern está el más apartado. Su territorio está lleno de grandes montañas y rocas, como nos gusta a nosotros. El Ridgeback de Elëndir tiene el territorio que está situado aquí al lado, en un gran bosque lleno de enormes árboles, flores, un río y una cueva; Ya sabes como adoran eso. Al Hielo Interminable de Sokëe lo tenemos al lado del mío, con un enorme glaciar helado; Siempre nevando y todo eso. El tuyo está separado de Hielo, por lo que pueda pasar. Hemos movido el antiguo terreno de Pureza para que no se pelearan, así que está cerca de Ridgeback; Le hemos preparado un pequeño volcán ardiendo.-Suspiró.-Te estoy haciendo un breve resumen, luego vas a visitarlos y comprobarás que los paisajes son inexplicables. Casi tanto como este magnifico lugar.

-Claro, los que tenemos dragones nos encargamos de cuidarlos todo el tiempo; Los que no tienen, que se lamenten.-Soltó Sokeë venenosamente.  
-¡Sokeë!-Le regañó Elëndir abriendo los ojos.-Cállate.  
-Déjalo mujer.-Pidió Helman.-Los que no tenemos dragón, sufrimos por su pérdida a cada segundo.-Se defendió. En su mirada brillaba un destello de dolor.  
-¿Sufrir por su pérdida?-Se rió el hombre.-¡Fué tu maldita culpa! Y todo por haber traído a ese niño al mundo. El tuyo era el mejor dragón de todos, el más puro… ¡Y el idiota dió su vida por tu hijo, un muchacho que no tiene ni tendrá su valía! Un cobarde como tú.-Le gritó encarándose, la respiración se le agitaba.

-Sokeë, basta.-Pidió Alfhild sujetando a Sokëe del brazo, y viendo como Elëndir comenzaba a entrar en shock, puesto que sus manos habían tapado su boca que ahora, tenía forma de O.

-¡Y tú qué diablos sabrás de lo que pasó aquel día, de por qué yo no pude protegerlos! Dedicate a cuidar al tuyo y olvidate de mi y de mi familia.- Gritó Helman perdiendo los nervios. su puño aterrizó en la quijada del hombre calvo, separándolo unos metros.-No tienes ni idea de por qué sucedió. Tú no sabes nada de mi hijo. ¡No te atrevas a hablar de él!  
-¡Se que es un cobarde como tú!-Gritó con la cólera irradiando.-¡Un mald...!

-¡Ya está bien!-Le cortó el bárbaro, levantándose.-Parecéis niños mal criados los dos. No vuelvas a mencionar a ese dragón ni a su hijo y tú no le sigas el juego. ¡Se acabó idiotas! Tenemos una misión que cumplir, hay cosas más importantes y más grandes que vuestras estúpidas discusiones. Si nos matamos entre nosotros, Morgana nunca nos lo perdonará.-Puso paz soltando todo el aire por su nariz.  
Sokeë gruñó pero cedió. Su mirada de odio se clavó en los ojos de Helman antes de desaparecer a quien sabe donde.

-Necesito estar solo.-Le pidió a Alfhild, quien lo miró con ojos de angustia y también desapareció hacia el antiguo hábitat de su dragón.. 

Estaba tumbado en algún lugar que no recordaba, se sentía como si estuviese durmiendo en una nube, esponjosa y caliente: Casi podría decir que se sentía como un dios. Su cuerpo y su mente seguían adormilados, semi inconscientes. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía una sensación tan placentera; Descansar con la conciencia tranquila era algo de otro mundo. Pero en algún momento tendría que despertar. Su cuerpo ya estaba programado para no dormir demasiado y, desgraciadamente; Comenzaba a despertar.  
Abrió un párpado, una tenue luz lo bañaba todo. Su cabeza giró lentamente a la izquierda, donde unos ojos azulados lo observan, azules como el mar y como el cielo. La cabellera era rubia, rizada. La piel tersa y un rostro angelical. Sus labios eran de un rosa claro y pequeños; La belleza en persona. Casi se sentía como en el cielo. Alomejor y solo alomejor, estaba ya muerto y ella era un ángel. Pero los ángeles no te hacían beber ninguna poción morada con sabor amargo que te curaba las heridas internas. Así que su cerebro comenzó a funcionar y, ¡Bum! Al fin recordó quién era aquella muchacha, la que parecía tener 16 años; era Hera, el nuevo juguete de Voldemort.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras.-Dijo Hera vendando el brazo de Severus.-Te he dejado semi-nuevo. Tienes diez minutos para alistarte, tenéis reunión en el salón principal en un cuarto de hora. El rubio con bastón te ha dejado en la mesita algo de ropa.-Le sonrió y se alejó hasta la puerta casi genuinamente.-Portate bien la próxima vez, tus heridas necesitan una semana de atención si quieres estar presentable-Se despidió saliendo de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

El hombre se sentó en la cama dándose cuenta de que se encontraba casi sin ropa, sus bóxers eran lo único que lo tapaban, la sabana que tendría que tener hasta el cuello estaba desparramada por la cama; Solo arropando sus pies. Sus heridas estaban todas vendadas, casi dándole un aspecto de momia egipcia. Ahora tenía una reunión con "Su señor" y estaba casi seguro de que no traería nada bueno, como de costumbre… Se comenzó a vestir con rapidez. Se conocía aquella habitación de memoria, siempre que visitaba la casa de Lucius, éste terminaba invitandolo a dormir, siempre en la misma habitación desde que lo conoció.  
Una vez que se colocó la capa y revisó tenerlo todo listo, salió de la habitación con paso apresurado. La reunión era bastante importante según sabía, los nuevos aliados serían presentados. Entró en el salón con su capa ondeando, la mitad de las sillas estaban vacías lo que significaba malas noticias para ellos. "Su señor" encabezaba la reunión, sentado en el sillón verde, con su fiel serpiente en su regazo. La silla situada a la izquierda del señor oscuro era su lugar desde hacía unos meses. Frente a él la "querida" Bellatrix ocupaba el otro lugar más importante, comentaba algo con su hermana Narcissa. Pero algo estaba mal, ¿Dónde estaba el marido de Bellatrix, donde estaban los hermanos Carrow y sobretodo, por que Lucius lo miraba con esa cara de angustia tan mal disimulada? Algo estaba pasando y él se lo había perdido. 

-¿Te ha tratado bien Hera, Severus?-Preguntó Voldemort mirándolo de aquella forma tan escalofriante.  
-Sí mi señor, sus servicios han sido… Excelentes.-Respondió éste, tosiendo un par de veces para recuperar su voz.  
-Perfecto entonces. ¡Muchachos! Os he reunido hoy aquí porque tenemos asuntos entre manos. Veamos… Os tengo que presentar a nuestros aliados; Quiero aclarar antes de nada que, quiero que los tratéis con el mismo respeto que me tratáis a mí; Ya me entendeís. Colagusano, que entren. 

Y entraron, eran 4. En una fila india destacaban todos por su aspecto, sobretodo el Flayer. Éste era un ser acuático-subterráneo, con la piel de color malva oscuro y azul. Sus ojos eran negros con pupilas blancas. De su boca salían cuatro tentáculos largos hasta menos el pecho; Su cuerpo era como la de un pulpo humanizado, delgado y casi escuálido. Su vestimenta era extraña, una especie de túnica rasgada hasta los pies, los antebrazos vendados y unas joyas en el cuello.  
Trás él, se encontraba un orco mucho más pequeño y encorvado. Era un humanoide con los brazos largos y las piernas arqueadas; Su piel era una mezcla entre grisácea y verde, con hocico y dientes caninos muy desarrollados. Sus ojos eran pequeños y rojizos. Las armas que portaba eran extrañas; Un arco descansaba en su espalda de un material que no podían distinguir y sus ropas eran casi primitivas.  
Al lado del orco, un liche se encontraba. Un liche era una criatura que se creía leyenda desde hace siglos; Según los libros que él había leído, era un muerto viviente cuyo cuerpo y alma habían sido separados mediante un ritual de nigromancia. Era escuálido, huesudo y con las cuencas de los ojos vacías, iluminadas por dos llamas rojas. No tenía nada de piel y le daba un aspecto maquiavélico. Vestido con una capa ostensosa y una túnica hecha harapos. Un medallón de oro, anillos de piedras preciosas, una corona tallada y un amuleto en el cráneo lo acompañaban. Se apoyaba en un bastón de madera antigua, que en la empuñadura tenía una especie de bola de cristal azul. Severus colocó su mano sobre el rostro, ocultando su barbilla y su nariz-dándole un aspecto de analizador.- que comenzaba a sufrir el desagradable olor que esas especies emanaba; Sobretodo el "Rey de los muertos" que no podía ni darse una simple ducha. Ahora entendía por qué su madre siempre le repetía que la colonia era en el cuello y en las muñecas, para este tipo de peligros.

Un muchacho de unos 20 años estaba de pie en el lado contrario. Su pelo era negro y estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. Su tez era muy blanca, como la de él mismo; Sus ojos destacaban mucho más, rojos como la sangre. Una altura de 1'80 probablemente y vestido con un fino traje. ¿Había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que su señor adoraba a los vampiros? Este en concreto, era casi idéntico al antiguo Voldemort, antes de su… Tenebroso cambio.

Daba hasta escalofríos tenerlos cerca de ti, un paso en falso y justo allí cabaría su propia tumba. Lucius le hizo una seña con la ceja queriendole transmitir su… Incomodidad por los nuevos invitados. A un que ya siendo sinceros, no sabía que le molestaba más, si la mano que tenía Hera sobre su muslo tan inocentemente o el hecho de que esos cuatro asesinos irían a trabajar con ellos de aquí hacia delante. Y lo peor, que su señor le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, sin duda se estaba imaginando cosas que no eran.

-Muy bien muchachos, os presento a nuestros queridos amigos. Él es Yâiz, un Flayer que viene a representar su pequeño clan. El pequeño orco GuthRakk viene representando su clan, también nos ayudarán con sus esclavos; Como por ejemplo, unos cuantos Ettins y Enanos. Tenemos aquí a el tan famoso Gellert Grindelwald, digamos que hace unos largo años, le ayudé en algo y a prometido estar incondicionalmente a nuestro favor.-Dijo señalando al Linche con una sonrisa.-Y por último tenemos a la joya de mi corona, sin ofender, por supuesto al resto. Él es André, del clan de los vampiros más fuerte de Europa.


End file.
